<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imbroglio in Osaka by Serralinda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491277">Imbroglio in Osaka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda'>Serralinda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tokyo Yaoiverse [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Honto Yajuu, 囀る鳥は羽ばたかない | Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai, 飴色パラドックス | Ameiro Paradox | Candy Color Paradox (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cursing/Profanity, Hostage Situations, Humor, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba has been kidnapped once again. The trail leads to Osaka, so Asami and crew follow. But the people holding Takaba are like no one Asami has faced before and they have the advantage when Asami is on unfamiliar territory. Not that anyone can keep those two apart for very long.</p><p>*Imbroglio - an extremely confused, complicated, or embarrassing situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Gotouda Aki/Ueda Tomoharu, Kaburagi Motoharu/Onoe Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tokyo Yaoiverse [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oooh, this one is fun to write! A thriller - which for me, means some tension but also some humor. I can't help it! I'm weird like that. Hope you find it exciting, or fun, or - even better - both. This one turned out very long, so I hope you'll stick with it to the end. There are a couple of lemons and your comments are always welcome.</p><p>Introducing the Honto Yajuu crew - haven't read it? That's okay, You'll meet them here, but you should - it's good stuff.</p><p> </p><p>Much thanks to the amazing mangaka who created these characters -</p><p>Finder series - Yamane Ayano<br/>Ameiro Paradox – Natsume Isaku<br/>Honto Yajuu - Yamamoto Kotetsuko<br/>Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai (Yashiro and Doumeki cameos)- Yoneda Kou<br/>Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (Onodera mention) – Nakamura Shungiku<br/>Koisuru Boukun (Morinaga cameo) - Takanaga Hinako</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>First Contact</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Onoe sank down onto the couch cushions, exhausted. Kaburagi headed straight to the computer, where he plugged in his camera and began transferring the day's photos into a file folder.</p>
<p>“Turn on the hot water heater, would you?” Kaburagi asked. “I can't wait to wash away the filth.”</p>
<p>Laughing weakly, Onoe forced himself to stand up again. “It wasn't that bad! They weren't all politicians.” He hit the switch and went right back to the couch.</p>
<p>“No. Some of them were just conceited rich people. But the amount of lying and schmoozing and backstabbing and under-the-table deal-making was at an all-time high. We probably gathered enough material to keep us busy for the next year, investigating all of them.”</p>
<p>“We need to thank Takaba for passing the job along to us. There's no way we'd have been allowed in without his endorsement. I hope I managed to pass as your assistant. Don't bother with the pictures I took though – I doubt any of them are in focus.”</p>
<p>“You did fine. I barely noticed you speaking into your little recorder,” Kaburagi assured him. “Leave it to Takaba to be offered two fancy weddings on the same day. I wonder how his job went? It was more celebrities, right? The Hotel Chinzanso - I've always wanted to see what it's like inside.”</p>
<p>“A former model-turned-actor and her professional football* player husband-to-be. A very different sort of crowd from ours. Probably the same amount of schmoozing and lying, but slightly less backstabbing. I hope we never have to follow any of them around for an infidelity scandal scoop.”</p>
<p>“You are a hopeless romantic. Wanna shower with me?” Kaburagi raised one eyebrow, a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Onoe giggled and waved him off. “No, pervert! I have to get started on my notes. You go first and I'll order some food. Chinese okay?”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Kaburagi pouted. “But you better write fast. I want to go to bed early.” He went over to the couch and leaned down to kiss Onoe. “Too many ladies in sparkly dresses were giving my cute lover the eye.”</p>
<p>“Don't be absurd!” Onoe felt his cheeks heating up. “You're the one always being hit on.” <em>Kabu wore cologne today. It smells good and he looks so hot in that suit...No! Work first! </em>He gave Kaburagi a little push before temptation won out over responsibility. “Go. And don't call me cute!”</p>
<p>Kaburagi left the room with a grin. Hearing the shower start, Onoe pulled out his phone and called in their usual delivery order for dinner, then started playing back the verbal notes he'd spoken into his handy-dandy wrist microphone that looked like a cufflink. He was startled when his phone buzzed at him with a text message. Their chief would just call.</p>
<p>“<em>We have him. If you want to see him again alive, do exactly as you are told. Instructions to follow. Tell no one.”</em> Onoe was still staring at the phone, not comprehending, when another message came through.</p>
<p>“<em>This man, Himura Atsushi, is setting up a deal with a known criminal. They had their first meeting at the wedding today. Catch him in the act, expose him to the authorities. Ruin him and we'll return your partner to you unharmed. You get a scoop and we get what we need.”</em> There was a picture attached, of a man in his late fifties or early sixties, beer-belly partially hidden by a well-cut suit, plain face. Onoe didn't recognize him at all.</p>
<p>“Kabu! Kabu!” Onoe dropped his phone like it had bitten him and went running for the bathroom. He missed the third message's arrival - both he and a wet, towel-wrapped Kaburagi read it together.</p>
<p>“<em>So you know we are serious. Remember, don't tell the authorities about us if you want him back. He's pretty. We can sell him for a lot of money to the right people. We will be in touch.”</em> This one also had a picture. An unconscious Takaba Akihito tied up and gagged, in what appeared to be the cargo area of some kind of van or truck.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” They stared at each other. “Why are they calling Takaba your partner?” Kaburagi wondered. “Who is this guy? He wasn't at the wedding today.”</p>
<p>“I don't know!” Onoe heard the panic in his own voice, realized he was freaking out. “This is serious, but it has to be some kind of mistake! Why wouldn't they just ruin Mr. Whatever by themselves or kill him? Why involve me? Did they mean to take you? How could I do this without you? Oh my god, Kabu! That was supposed to be you!” He wrapped his arms around Kaburagi, trembling.</p>
<p>“Shh. Onoe. I'm fine.” Kaburagi kissed the side of Onoe's head and squeezed him back until the shaking stopped. “We're okay. Takaba is okay for now. We have to-”</p>
<p>The doorbell rang and they both froze. “Go put some clothes on!” Onoe hissed. “And grab the baseball bat.” Kaburagi ran to the closet in the bedroom. “Just a minute!” Onoe said loudly as the doorbell went off again. “Be right there!”</p>
<p>Kaburagi reappeared in jeans, bat clutched in his hand. He took up position beside the door, ready to swing, and nodded to Onoe. Taking a deep breath, Onoe cracked open the door.</p>
<p>“Here's your food! Card please!” A bag of take-out containers and the familiar handheld credit card scanner were presented by the same kid who always delivered to them.</p>
<p>“Shit! We didn't even look through the spyhole.” Kaburagi rested the bat in the corner and went to get his wallet while Onoe tried to gather his wits. He took the food and carried it to the kotatsu. Kaburagi paid and shut the door, locking it and sliding closed the extra hook. There was no security at their apartment building.</p>
<p>“What do we do?” Onoe asked Kaburagi, grateful that Kaburagi was better at keeping cool and thinking in a crazy situation like this one.</p>
<p>“First, we get in touch with Asami-sama. Do you know how to contact him?”</p>
<p>“But...what if they're watching us? They said not to tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“They can't be watching us, or they would know they messed up. Whoever this is, they don't seem equipped to do the job on their own. Or maybe they're stupid. Or over-confident that merely kidnapping...me...would be enough motivation. Anyway, if you're supposed to be investigating this person, then you would start calling people or talking to people. So let's go.” Kaburagi grabbed their coats, tossed Onoe's at him.</p>
<p>“Where are we going? I don't know how to find Asami-sama!” Onoe pulled his coat on, snatched up his phone, slid his feet into his shoes.</p>
<p>Kaburagi opened the front door again, then dashed back to get the food and his camera. Onoe stared at him. “What? It's going to be a long night and I'm hungry. You have Usaka-sama's phone number, right? We'll start with him. You can call from the car. I'll head toward Shinjuku – Asami-sama is based there.” They trotted down the stairs to the ground floor and out to the parking lot.</p>
<p>“If all else fails, we'll go to Club Sion and raise hell until we get ahold of someone who can reach Asami-sama for us.”</p>
<p>As Kaburagi drove, Onoe made phone calls. The television producer didn't answer – Onoe only had his office number and it was past 8 pm. <em>Who else? Who would have Asami-sama's phone number? Usami-sama – even more impossible to reach. Naruse who dates Usami-sama? No idea how to find him. Someone else from the premiere...</em>His mind went to the couples they'd met in Karuizawa during their holiday vacation.</p>
<p>Onoe called Onodera first, but aside from knowing Naruse owned Mon Chaton, he didn't have a contact number. He did point Onoe toward Morinaga, who knew both Naruse and Hiroto, the manager of the izakaya. With Morinaga, Onoe struck gold. Without explaining why, he told Morinaga he needed to get in touch with Asami and that it was an emergency. Morinaga gave him the number for Kirishima Kei, Asami's personal assistant.</p>
<p>“Thank you! You have no idea how grateful I am!”</p>
<p>“<em>No problem! Just stop in at the new souzaiya next month! Good luck!”</em></p>
<p>It took a few tries, but Onoe finally got through. “I, um...My name is Onoe Satoshi, and I have some information...”</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>*Football</em> – the sport people in the USA call soccer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kumicho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Kumicho</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Takaba lay quietly in the back of the vehicle, pretending to be unconscious in the hope that his abductors would say something, anything, meaningful about themselves or why he'd been taken. His entire body ached and he bit back a groan as the van or truck went over a rough patch of road. He'd never been tased before – that had been unpleasant – but it was being hogtied that was giving him muscle cramps.</p><p>He must have hit his head when the taser dropped him because one side was throbbing where it pressed against the floor. Or else they had hit him to knock him out. Either way, his head hurt, his body hurt, he was having trouble breathing through the hood over his head, and he was inwardly cringing at the thought of what Asami must be going through. And Suoh – he had no idea what had happened to Suoh. He could be laying next to Takaba, for all he could tell. Or they might have killed him.</p><p>
  <em>How long has it been? I think it's dark outside by the amount of light coming through the fabric when we pass a streetlamp. It has to be the same day, right?</em>
</p><p>“Lets us stop here,” a man's voice said. “I gotsta piss and we should send da messages. 'bout halfway, I guess.”</p><p>“Yah, I wan' some coffee,” another man answered.</p><p>
  <em>They're speaking Japanese but it's the Osaka dialect. Does that mean they work out of Osaka or just happen to be two guys from Osaka who were hired in Tokyo? At least I can understand them! Not like those Russians or Chinese. Chinese...Fei Long wouldn't do this, would he? Or Mikhail. They have no reason to antagonize Asami anymore, even if they think his position is weaker now. Everything between them was settled after Macao.</em>
</p><p><em>So who took me and why? It doesn't make any sense! </em>“Urgh!” The vehicle went over some kind of bump and Takaba's head thumped on the floor.</p><p>“He's comin' outta it.”</p><p>“Give him another thumpin'. Boss said don' let him see or know nothin'.”</p><p><em>They said, “Kumicho.” That means they're yakuza and they were sent by the head of a family. Why would a yakuza family start something Asami will destroy them over? Some old hatred he's forgotten about? Arrgh! So frustrating! </em>Takaba wasn't scared, not yet. He'd been in this kind of situation before, after all.</p><p>They stopped moving. One door opened and shut, the van swayed (<em>it must be a van if they can walk from the front seats to where I am)</em> as the other man moved closer to Takaba, knelt down and... </p><hr/><p>“He out agin?” Shige asked.</p><p>“Yah. Hurt ma fist,” said Jiro, shaking his hand.</p><p>“Dumbass.” Shige pulled out a disposable cell phone, took a picture of the unconscious photographer with the hood off, then started tapping out a message.</p><p>Jiro headed into the gas station's convenience store, coming out with coffees and snacks after using the toilet. Shige took his turn inside, then they got back in the van and drove off. They left behind the big guy, dumping him in the shadows. They'd hadn't meant to take him, only the photographer, but they couldn't catch the kid alone and finally grew desperate when the two men wandered out into the empty garden to chat.</p><p>Shige knew they were very lucky to have brought the tasers. The big guy had put up a real fight, even after being zapped twice. Jiro got in a lucky hit with a rock he snatched up from the garden decorations, knocking the guy out cold. Leaving him lying there would call attention they didn't want, so they lugged both men to the van and stashed them in the back.</p><p>By the time the guy woke up and was found, they'd be long gone. And it would take the guy some time to go back to Tokyo with no wallet or phone. Shige just hoped he wasn't some bigwig party guest. Looked and acted more like a security guard of the hotel, so it was probably fine.</p><p>The photographer though...Boss hadn't said anything other than, “Grab the photographer at the wedding,” so that's what they did. She should have warned Shige that he was a real looker. Such a pretty face was going to cause an uproar around the compound. All the men were huge fans of the boss's son, but this guy had a beauty to rival Aki's. There would be arguments over who was prettier. Shige hoped they wouldn't have to keep him around very long.</p><p>Three more hours of driving and they finally entered the outskirts of Osaka. Another hour driving across town to a large estate with an elegantly lettered “Kirishima Group” sign beside the front gate. Shige took charge of the young man, while Jiro drove the van off to a parking garage where it would be just another white van among many.</p><p>Untying the guy's feet, he led the barely conscious, stumbling hostage inside to a special room that had been prepared to hold him. He left him there, hands still tied, the hood still on, and went to fetch the boss.</p><p>“How'd it go?” asked one of the men as Shige passed by.</p><p>“Smooth as silk,” Shige bragged, then he composed his face and knelt beside the door to the boss's office before knocking discreetly.</p><p>“Enter,” she called.</p><p>Shige stood, slid open the shoji door, took a step inside and closed the door again. He knelt and pressed his head to the floor.</p><p>“You brought him? Any problems?”</p><p>“We have him. No problems to speak of.” His accent nearly disappeared when facing the boss.</p><p>“That means there was a problem. Explain.”</p><p>“We couldn't catch him alone, so we had to take out one other person. A hotel guard, I think. We left him unconscious at a gas station a couple hours outside of Tokyo. No way he could identify us and it'll take him a while to get back. Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>He felt her gaze on the back of his head. “Sit up. You sent the messages?”</p><p>Shige rose and switched to sitting cross-legged. “I did, with the pictures, just like you ordered. Then I took the battery out of the phone and tossed it out the window somewhere along the road. We kept our gloves on – no fingerprints.”</p><p>“Excellent. Now we just have to wait for the reporter to do his part. That dirty traitor Himura will go to jail and the governor will have to make a deal with Akira. Imagine the gall of that man, trying to cut Akira out of the agreement after all this time! That's what you get for arranging things with go-betweens rather than the ones in charge. I've told Akira a thousand times not to trust flunkies!”</p><p>“Yes, Boss.” The governor's personal assistant wasn't exactly a flunky, but Shige wasn't stupid enough to say that aloud. “Um...Boss?”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Well, it's just...you're not planning to let this guy roam around the estate, are you?”</p><p>“Why shouldn't we? I don't plan to mistreat him, and he can't escape.”</p><p>“Uh...” Shige swallowed. “He's real pretty, Boss. The men aren't going to like it – a beauty like that. And you said he has a partner – you mean a boyfriend, right? If they get all worked up about Bocchan*, then this guy's going to cause trouble.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? No one's as cute and sexy as my son! He's their idol! They worship Aki! Kaburagi couldn't possibly compare.”</p><p>“Yah, well...”</p><p>“Fine. I'll check him out myself. Let's go.” She stood up and Shige led the way through the house to a room with a solid door that could be locked and bars on the window.</p><p>The captive was sitting quietly just as Shige had left him. After a nod from the boss, Shige removed the hood and hazel eyes blinked long lashes then stared back at them, steady and clear. <em>He's got balls, I'll give him that.</em></p><p>“Who the hell is he?” <em>Ehh?</em></p><hr/><p><em>*Bocchan</em> – Young Master</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Something to Work With</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Something to Work With</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Kirishima was in the “war room” with Asami and all the team leaders of Asami's security forces, plus anyone else who had been nearby. <em>The room is dusty after months of disuse</em>, Kirishima noted idly, his mind all over the place. Everyone was yelling out suggestions while Asami brooded silently, a powder keg trying desperately not to explode until it had a target.</p><p>Gradually, Kirishima became aware of his phone ringing, barely able to hear it over the shouting. Someone had called him three times – Onoe Satoshi was the ID. He thought the name seemed familiar but now wasn't the time for...</p><p>“Quiet!” he thundered. The room fell silent in surprise. Kirishima usually was a very soft-spoken man. He answered the phone and listened.</p><p>“Tell me...Shit...Okay. Do you know where Asami's offices are – the main ones, not Hakue?...I'll text you the address. Get here as fast as possible.” Kirishima hung up then met Asami's eyes. “Good news, I think.” He tapped out the address and hit send.</p><p>“The ones who took Takaba made contact. That was Onoe, the reporter who writes for Dash. He thinks the kidnappers believe they have his partner, the photographer Kaburagi. Sent some instructions and a photo. He and Kaburagi are coming.”</p><p>The tension in the room eased just a little. Takaba wasn't in any better of a situation, but at least now they had something to work with. Takaba would be touched by how upset all the men were on his behalf. He'd earned their respect, made himself a part of their team, if only as a sort of mascot they all adored, or a little brother.</p><p>“Everyone wait here. Kirishima, come with me.” Asami stood up and left the room.</p><p>Kirishima followed him down the hall to the armory where they could be alone. Only there did Asami allow Kirishima to see the worry, the hurt, the fear that he would have to destroy the new image he'd worked so hard to build. Asami had gone to such lengths to cut off all ties, to stop any violence and danger, all for Takaba Akihito's sake.</p><p>“It wasn't because of you, Ryuichi. It's just a random act. You didn't make any mistakes that led to this.”</p><p>“I still have to respond, Kei. Whatever caused the situation, I can't just sit back and allow someone to hold Akihito hostage because they grabbed the wrong person. I can't brush this aside as a mere accident. What if they figure it out and dispose of him? And what about Suoh? If he's dead, I'll have to make them pay for that as well.”</p><p>“Don't jump to conclusions. Wait and see what Onoe and Kaburagi have to say. A hostage situation means we might be able to negotiate and they might be willing to play along. We stall for time, until we can find him.”</p><p>“We will find him. In time.” Asami was reassuring himself.</p><p>“We will. Takaba has more lives than any cat, you know.”</p><p>“He has used up a lot of them, Kei. Because of me.”</p><p>“He puts himself in danger, Ryuichi. He always has. And he lands on his feet, with your help. You will get him back, if we have to burn all of Japan down in the process. I'm with you to the end. The men are with you. We all love him.”</p><p>“I know that. Thank you, Kei. For being a friend, as well as my right-hand man.” Asami straightened his back. “Order food and drinks. It's going to be a long night.” </p><hr/><p>Onoe was still freaking out, scared by both the situation and the thought of facing an angry Asami. Kaburagi responded by distracting him.</p><p>“Why did you bring the food?” Onoe whispered as they were ushered through the office building to an elevator. Two men in black suits escorted them, pretending not to listen.</p><p>“I'm hungry and I paid for it, so I'm going to eat it. I didn't sneak food at the hotel like you did. You do the talking and I'll eat.”</p><p>“You can't sit there stuffing your face in front of Asami-sama! Why do I have to do the talking? I don't know if I even can talk in front of him! He's...he's...”</p><p>“Are you trying to make me jealous?” Kaburagi loomed over Onoe, backing him into a corner of the elevator.</p><p>“What?! No, I...”</p><p>“Then shut up, or I'll kiss you in front of everyone.”</p><p>“Eep!” Onoe shut up and Kaburagi caught the hint of a smirk on the guard beside them. He winked at Asami's man who hid a laugh behind a cough.</p><p>The elevator doors opened and they were guided to a big room full of tall, imposing men in black suits. Computer screens flashed, maps were strewn across tables, weapons were being cleaned...and there was a spread of food laid out buffet-style. Kaburagi raised his eyebrows at Onoe as they stood and faced Asami, seated at the head of the largest table.</p><p>There was no denying that Asami was the most striking, impressive man Kaburagi had ever seen. Kaidou Haru was beyond gorgeous, Takaba had a breathtaking beauty, but Asami exuded power on top of his physical perfection of face and form. Predator and protector. Kaburagi couldn't help wondering what he was like in bed and felt his face flush with heat.</p><p><em>I'll never tease Onoe about it again.</em> To hide his reaction, Kaburagi flopped into a chair and started pulling food containers out of his bag.</p><p>“Onoe?” asked a man wearing glasses. “I'm Kirishima Kei. Please tell us what you know.”</p><p>With an exasperated look at Kaburagi, Onoe shifted on his feet, unsure if he should sit or stand. He chose to stand, like a schoolboy reciting a poem in class. He told them everything, handed over his cell phone, explained how he and Kaburagi had taken over Takaba's place at the wedding. Once he got started, he was fine – Onoe spoke well and concisely, like the articles he wrote. His mind was organized and detailed, which was why Kaburagi left the talking to him.</p><p>“...the switch was arranged because we wanted the more political crowd instead of the celebrities and the host gave his approval. Whoever organized this must have gotten the two weddings mixed up. Kaburagi's known as my partner and they want me to investigate Himura and write an article to ruin him. I suppose they don't understand that Kabu is just as important to an investigation as I am – we really do work together on every aspect.”</p><p>Asami was staring at Onoe's phone – at the picture of Takaba, no doubt. After a moment, he spoke. “Do we know who Himura Atsushi is? Why would anyone care enough to ruin him? And why not just kill him, if he's a roadblock to whatever scheme they're trying to make happen?”</p><p>“I looked him up on the way over," Onoe answered. “He's the personal assistant of the Governor of Osaka.”</p><p>“It must involve the Osaka Metropolis plan*,” Kirishima told the room. “It's only a matter of time before Osaka passes the referendum, changing Osaka and its surrounding cities into special wards like we have here in Tokyo. If that happens, all the governing people of the cities affected are going to be left scrambling. The governor's assistant must be neck-deep in all of that.”</p><p>Asami asked, “Who do we know in Osaka? We need a better grasp of the local politics to single out which group has the most to lose or gain. And who did Himura meet with?”</p><p>“Err...we don't know who he met with, because we were at the other wedding,” Onoe said.</p><p>“I'll make a list of people we can contact for more information,” Kirishima was already scanning through computer files. “Onoe, Kaburagi, if you could start scanning the video footage of Takaba's location, perhaps you can spot the meeting and identify your targets. We found Takaba's camera and uploaded those photos as well.” He pointed at another computer.</p><p>Kaburagi stood up and pushed Onoe into his seat, half their dinner in front of him. “I'll do that – I'm better with faces.”</p><p>“Osaka...Watanabe!” A man snapped to attention at Asami's tone. “Put together a team – three others with you – and head out now. We'll need a base of operations. Find an office building somewhere central and arrange to rent it or buy it. Use my name – use it a lot. I want all of Osaka to know I'm coming. I want chaos and gossip and fear. Take two of the SUVs. Oh, and get Maeda to go as well – he can set up the office with computers and cameras and so on.”</p><p>“Yes, Boss!” Watanabe pointed at another man and the two dashed out.</p><p>Onoe finished eating and commandeered another computer to research Himura more in-depth. Kirishima compiled a list of names and he and Asami left the room to start making phone calls. Kaburagi settled in to watch hours of video footage.</p><p>An hour later, everyone's eyes were burning from staring at screens when Kaburagi shouted. He had found their targets, maybe. Kirishima and Asami were called back in. Then everyone stared at the screen.</p><p>“Who's that?” Onoe asked the question they all had.</p><p>Kaburagi rolled his eyes. “Don't any of you follow football? That is Abe Yasushiku*, the owner of the Panasonic Stadium Suita – the big stadium where the J-League games are held for the Gamba Osaka team.”</p><p>No response. Kaburagi went on. “Suita is just north of Osaka City. It would definitely be affected by the plan, and the stadium is a huge venue that holds concerts and stuff besides the games. It's important, Abe has a lot of clout, and one of the players from the team was the bridegroom.”</p><p>Onoe looked horrified. “That's not illegal dealing though, is it? There's nothing in a meeting between those two men that I can use to ruin either one of them. The message said 'known criminal' and Abe isn't...is he? Does he dope the players? Fix the games? I can't just hint or assume – this man can't be slandered or libeled easily and it would turn the entire J-league upside down if he's accused of anything to do with the sport.”</p><p>Now everyone looked horrified, aside from Asami. Football was hugely popular all over Japan. A scandal among the top tier of the professional-level teams would be...</p><p>“Devastating.” Kaburagi turned back to the monitor. “I'll keep looking – maybe he spoke with someone else as well.”</p><hr/><p><em>*Osaka Metropolis plan</em> – this is a real, ongoing issue in Osaka's politics.</p><p><em>*Abe Yasushiku </em>is my invention – no idea who owns this stadium. It is a real stadium and team though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Digging In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Digging In</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Takaba blinked, then stared at the beautiful woman wearing a kimono and staring back at him. The man with her was ordinary and his voice familiar – one of the men in the van. But she sparkled like a diamond. Raven black hair and large dark eyes, skin like porcelain on a heart-shaped face. She was perhaps in her late forties - Takaba was not a good judge of women's ages, but she seemed mature despite her tiny, delicate figure.</p><p>Her face changed from haughty to bewildered to shocked. Then the soft pink left her cheeks and her expression became one of horror. The back of her hand slapped against her companion's chest several times.</p><p>“Go! Bring me the magazine all the boys were arguing over, with the actors on the cover. Dash, I think it's called.”</p><p>“Boss?” <em>This is the head of a yakuza family? Eh! What if she and Asami...?</em></p><p>“GO!”</p><p>The man went. He scurried right back, magazine clutched in one hand. She tore through the pages, stopped at one, sank to her knees.</p><p>“Boss! What is it?”</p><p>“I'll never live this down!” she moaned theatrically. “Akira's going to laugh at me!” <em>What? Who's Akira?</em></p><p>Getting no useful response from his boss, the man studied the magazine page. His eyes shot from page to Takaba to page again. He squinted to read the small caption. Then he fell to his knees beside the woman and joined her in moaning and groaning.</p><p><em>This is getting absurd. </em>Takaba grunted around the gag in his mouth, trying to catch their attention. He eventually had to thump against the low table beside him several times before he got through. In their state, he could have walked over and kicked the guy in the head, but that was probably a bad idea.</p><p>“Shige! Stop that and untie him. You...this house is filled with my men and the grounds are guarded, so it's no use attempting to escape or harm me. You understand?” She was recovering quickly.</p><p>Takaba nodded and Shige set him loose. His turn to groan, as blood returned to his hands with a vengeance and his mouth ached from the damned gag. “Water, please,” Takaba croaked.</p><p>A small cabinet in the corner turned out to be a mini-refrigerator, filled with drinks and snacks. Behind the other door was the bathroom, and Takaba made use of it before returning to his kidnappers and gulping down water.</p><p>“So you know who I am? Takaba Akihito, photographer. I get the impression you took the wrong person. And you are?”</p><p>The lady had composed herself. “I am– a yakuza leader. That's all you need to know. This fool,” she waved at the still-upset man beside her, “is my assistant, Shige. I sent him to get a man named Kaburagi.”</p><p>“Oh. Kaburagi worked the other wedding for me.” <em>That's why. But why kidnap Kaburagi?</em></p><p>“I chose him specifically for his partner, the journalist Onoe. I've seen his articles, he investigates criminals, catching them with evidence that gets them arrested. There is a certain person I want exposed and ruined.” She sighed heavily. “I should have provided Shige with a better description. I couldn't find a clear photo of Kaburagi.”</p><p>Takaba was confused. “Surely, someone in your...line of work could remove the criminal without such a complicated method.”</p><p>“It can't come from me. It has to be legitimate or a friend will be implicated and that would defeat the purpose. I...this was supposed to be a gift – a favor – for that friend. When my friend mentioned a certain person causing them grief, I thought I could handle it. And then at the hairdresser, I overheard the wife of that person bragging about attending a wedding in Tokyo. That led me to do some research and...well, here we are.”</p><p>
  <em>Here we are, in a big mess. Asami's going to...these are yakuza! Now he's going to be mixed up in the families again. This woman doesn't seem so bad. Maybe if she just lets me go...</em>
</p><p>“I can't let you go. Not yet,” she answered without Takaba saying anything. “I have to assume Asami is going to retaliate, and you're the only bargaining chip I have. Once I speak with him and work out some kind of compensation, I'll let you go.”</p><p>“If you let me go now, I can convince him to stand down. I'm the only one who can. Holding me will only make him more furious.”</p><p>“I still need the criminal dealt with! Otherwise, all this will be for nothing! Our family is a strong one and I have...allies. I've heard he quit the yakuza anyway.”</p><p>
  <em>She has some arrogance, this woman. But clearly, she's never met Asami, so that's one thing I don't have to worry about. Not an ex-lover to make matters even more confusing.</em>
</p><p>“Why would Onoe and Kaburagi bother to investigate, if you don't have the right hostage?”</p><p>“Asami will make them, to get you back.”</p><p>“Argh! I don't know what you think of him, but I can tell you right now that he will wipe the floor with you and all your men and not think twice about it! I don't want all those deaths on my head! He may have quit the yakuza, but he's very powerful.”</p><p>She was hearing Takaba but not listening. He could read it on her face, that she assumed he was playing Asami up in an attempt to frighten her. She was going to dig in deeper and deeper. Stubborn as an ox. But Shige looked like he knew the truth. Perhaps he could persuade her to change her mind.</p><p>“It's been a long day, Takaba Akihito. Go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow.” She left the room, Shige trailing behind. The door locked.</p><p>Takaba got up and prowled the room, round and round. Glancing out the window, he saw a formal garden and the silhouette of a guard patrolling the perimeter. He punched a wall in frustration, then danced around, clutching his fist.</p><p><em>Damn, damn, damn! She's going to start a gang war, all for the sake of some “friend?” What an idiotic woman! How does she manage to run one of the families?</em> He kicked the wall for good measure, adding a throbbing toe to the bruised knuckles and other assorted aches and pains.</p><p>Pulling the curtain closed on the window, Takaba laid out the futon and blankets, turned off the light and got into bed. In the darkness, he pictured Asami's face as it must be right then - cold, expressionless, golden eyes piercing as lasers. The image changed to one of Asami smirking, eyes hot with desire.</p><p>He could feel Asami's arms holding him close, his lips kissing their way up Takaba's inner thigh...Takaba slid one hand into his pants, touched his stiff cock. His other hand teased his nipples, pinching them as Asami loved to do. First, a stab of pain, followed by pleasure – so much pleasure.</p><p>Asami's mouth sucking him hard, his hands stroking, squeezing, probing. <em>Kitten</em>, Takaba heard, whispered in that velvet voice. <em>Come for me.</em></p><p>“Ahh! Unnn! Ryuichi!” Takaba released onto his hand and cried.</p><p>
  <em>I'm waiting. Please. Find me soon.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Off to Osaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Off to Osaka</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>It took hours for Kaburagi to finish scanning all the videos and photos, cross-checking faces against the roster of people invited to the wedding. And he didn't find anyone that could be considered a criminal or had known involvement with criminals. They were mostly media connections – actors, idols, models, athletes. Abe was there because of the stadium, Himura's wife was good friends with the bride's mother.</p><p>Onoe went down the internet rabbit-hole, searching for anything that could possibly implicate either of the two men in shady deals or outright illegal behavior and found nothing. Not even a rumor. Himura was disliked because he was an ass-kisser. Abe was disliked because he was an arrogant asshole. But neither man was accused of crossing the line.</p><p>“Ugh!” Onoe pushed his chair away from the desk and stretched his neck. It popped and he groaned again. “This is useless. We'll have to go to Osaka, and I hate trying to investigate someplace I'm not familiar with.”</p><p>“We would have to go anyway. All the parties involved will be returning to their homes. I doubt Asami will let us out of his sight, and he'll be going to Osaka as well.”</p><p>“Takaba's okay, don't you think, Kabu?” Onoe whispered.</p><p>“I'm sure he is. Asami heard from the guard who was taken with Takaba – Suoh. He was dumped at a gas station along the main road to Osaka. The men Asami sent ahead picked him up. The kidnappers didn't kill him, so they aren't needlessly violent.”</p><p>“But...they have to know by now they got the wrong guy. And what if I can't find anything to write an article about? These two might be kind of slimy, but that's typical – nothing to get them arrested over.”</p><p>“You just keep looking. Let Asami worry about Takaba.”</p><p>“I can't anymore. My brain is fried.”</p><p>Kirishima was just entering and overheard him. “It's almost midnight. Why don't you two get some sleep – I've set up a room for you. We're going to move everyone to Osaka tomorrow since that seems to be where all this is coming from – Suoh's drop location confirms they were heading south. There's nothing more you can do right now.”</p><p>Kaburagi and Onoe were grateful. Kirishima led them to the room – a very luxurious room by their standards – where they collapsed into sleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.</p><p>No one disturbed them until a soft knock on the door at 8 am the next morning. Breakfast had been arranged, more men had already left in a variety of vehicles packed to the roof with...“equipment and gear.” Asami appeared looking energized, though everyone doubted he had slept at all.</p><p>When the car they were in didn't head in the expected direction, Onoe asked, “Where are we going?”</p><p>“The airport. I have a private plane.”</p><p>He certainly did. Onoe's eyes were round with wonder as he examined the interior. Leather seats in groupings of four around small tables, an enormous flat-screen TV currently showing the weather report, drinks in cut-glass tumblers served by a classy flight attendant – Onoe was like a kid in a candy shop. Kaburagi thought he was beyond adorable.</p><p>Even Asami managed a slight smile. “Onoe, Kaburagi – forgive me for not thanking you last night. You're being immensely helpful in this situation. And I very much liked the article you wrote after the premiere – all of us did. Akihito said it was better than anything he could have written.”</p><p>“Ahh, that was...thank you! Um...this whole situation is kind of our fault, in a way, so you don't have to thank us for helping. And maybe you already thanked us for the article? Usaka-sama said, when he gave us the vacation, that it was from all of you.”</p><p>“Oh yes, the ryokan in Karuizawa. Did you enjoy it?”</p><p>“It was marvelous! We finally got to see the movie and...”</p><p>Having put Onoe at ease, Asami sat back and let Onoe rattle on and on. He nodded and smiled and raised an eyebrow when Onoe mentioned the house spirit children and put on a good show of listening. Kaburagi doubted the man really heard most of it, but he appreciated the effort for Onoe's sake. And maybe Asami was listening, needing a distraction of his own.</p><p>Kaburagi was a practical person and he understood the stakes. He didn't think Onoe had a grasp on exactly how dangerous Asami was before quitting the yakuza or the lengths he would be willing to go to on Takaba's behalf.</p><p>As the plane landed in Osaka, Kaburagi couldn't help thinking, <em>Heaven help whoever took Takaba Akihito, because The Devil is coming for him. </em></p>
<hr/><p>Takaba woke up with the devil of a headache and a dozen bruises. When Shige brought him a breakfast tray, he requested some pain-killers to go along with it.</p><p>Shige brought them promptly, then settled in to keep Takaba company while he ate, whether he wanted company or not. He kept staring at Takaba, opening his mouth to say something but then closing it again. He was dressed in kimono this morning and had brought one for Takaba to change into as well.</p><p>“What?” Takaba snapped. “Spit it out, man.”</p><p>“I...I hope you won't blame Boss too much, Takaba Akihito. And, well. I called in assistance, so please have patience?” This last part was said in a whisper.</p><p>“Assistance? What does that mean?”</p><p>“Boss's husband. I called him early this morning, and he should be here soon.”</p><p>“She's married? How is she the Boss of this family then?”</p><p>“Boss is married to the head of another family. Her brother should have been the heir, but he died and she inherited instead. Since then, they live apart and keep the families separate, but their son is expected to combine the families someday.”</p><p>“Why not just combine them now?”</p><p>“Err. The lady is stubborn and won't give up her position. And Bocchan is...not ready. He's...you saw the Boss. Imagine the Boss, but a little taller.”</p><p><em>Huh?</em> “He's pretty?”</p><p>“He's gorgeous! He's so sexy! Oh, let me show you a picture!” Shige pulled out his phone and waved it at Takaba. The wallpaper was a very cute young man with his mother's face and coloring, dressed in a hideous suit in bright blue with a red and green patterned shirt and his hair slicked back. He screamed “Yakuza!” if you thought yakuza were anything like the Hollywood movie versions.</p><p>Shige tucked his phone away again after giving the image an adoring look. “Everyone loves Bocchan! He's our idol! The men and women of both families worship him and we all wish he'd fall in love with us! But he's in love with some loser from a worthless no-name group! Bocchan will dump that guy eventually – we're just waiting!”</p><p><em>Good lord, this man is insane. Is the entire group like this? What have I fallen into?</em> “I see. So, you're waiting for him to settle down? How old is he?”</p><p>“Twenty-six. Bocchan is spoiled. We can't resist him, his parents can't resist him – he does whatever he wants most of the time. I mean, he can do the job when he has to and he's a scrappy fighter. Bocchan isn't stupid. But they're letting him sow his wild oats and so on. I mean, you saw him – he's irresistible!”</p><p>
  <em>A twenty-six-year-old man treated like a pop-idol and indulged like a spoiled infant. Only a year younger me. Lunatics. </em>
</p><p>“Anyway, Boss's husband will be here and he'll straighten her out – I think. So just wait and keep your head down. Uh, the men might see you as a rival.”</p><p>
  <em>Asami's going to kill all these people for sheer stupidity.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Other Kumicho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>The Other Kumicho</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Gotouda Aki, enchanting imp or troublesome beast (depending on who you asked), was draped across his still-sleeping lover, Ueda Tomoharu, local police officer. He traced one finger along Ueda's bottom lip, down the line of his neck (where he had left a kissmark last night, hehe), out along the curve of a broad shoulder.</p><p>He found Ueda fascinating but never let that show when he was awake. Luckily, Ueda slept like a log. Deep, even breaths – no snoring – and a steady heartbeat, a peaceful expression on his even features. Ueda was attractive but not in a showy way. Aki couldn't decide what he liked best – the soft lips that kissed him so well, the strong hands that set his body on fire, the sleek muscles that allowed Ueda to hold him effortlessly, the perfectly-sized cock that filled him-</p><p>“Good morning.” Ueda smiled without opening his eyes, reached up to guide Aki's mouth to his for a little kiss.</p><p>Aki returned the kiss, then hid his face against Ueda's chest. He knew his cheeks were flaming – he always felt embarrassed when Ueda caught him acting like a lovey-dovey maiden. “I'm sorry if I woke you up.”</p><p>“Hmm...? No. I would let you study me more, but I have to pee.” Ueda made no move to get up though.</p><p>“I wasn't studying you!” Aki lied. “I was just...Oh, go pee already! I'll make toast!” He tossed aside the blankets and stomped off to the kitchen, stark-naked.</p><p>Toast was the one food he'd mastered cooking. Ueda soon joined him, wrapping Aki in his arms from behind while they stared into the ticking toaster oven. “You going to put some pants on?” Ueda had slipped into pajama bottoms.</p><p>“No. It's your day off, right? Let's go back to bed! I wanna do it some more.” He grabbed Ueda's hand and guided it downward.</p><p>The toaster dinged. “Your toast is going to get cold,” Ueda teased without stopping his hand's stroking.</p><p>“I...don't care! Uhhn! Oh, Tomo...!”</p><p>“Aki...”</p><p>Thump! Thump! Thump! “Waka! WAKA*!!”</p><p><em>Fuck!</em> “Don't stop! Tomo...don't!”</p><p>“Hurry, Aki!” Ueda stroked him harder, sucked on his neck and moaned into his ear. Aki came, decorating the kitchen cabinets, panting and cursing.</p><p>The thumping and yelling was still going on. “Goddamn him!” Aki cursed. “I've told him to just ring the fucking bell!”</p><p>Ueda propelled Aki toward the pile of clothes beside the bed, made a quick swipe at the cabinets with a wet rag and washed his hands, then went to answer the door. It was Takihaze, Aki's bodyguard/handler/babysitter.</p><p>“Sorry, Ueda. Waka, Boss says you need to come immediately. Both of you.”</p><p>“What? Why me?” Ueda asked.</p><p>“Why do you always pound on Ueda's door and yell like that?” Aki reappeared, fully dressed in eye-popping color and flash. “Use the doorbell, you savage! You disturb all the neighbors!” Ueda exchanged places with Aki to get dressed as well.</p><p>“You ignore it. You ignore your phone. If you'd stop ignoring me, Waka, I wouldn't have to make so much noise.” That was as close as anyone would come to disciplining Aki, other than his parents or Ueda.</p><p>“Hmph. Why does the Old Man want Ueda?”</p><p>“I don't know. But Shige called.”</p><p>“Mom's in trouble? Ueda, hurry up!”</p><p>“I think she might have caused some trouble. I don't know for sure. Boss will tell you.”</p><p>“AKI! Get your ass out of bed!” a deep voice roared from the street below.</p><p>“Shit! You didn't say he was here! Ueda!”</p><p>“I'm ready, Aki. Let's go.”</p><p>The three of them trooped down to the waiting SUV where Gotouda Akira was waiting impatiently, a frown on his chiseled features, wearing an immaculate black kimono. A hard man on the surface, master of the wicked slipper-throwing technique, but everyone knew he was weak against his beautiful wife and adorable son. Takihaze opened the back door for them, then sat in the driver's seat and headed out.</p><p>“What's up, Old Man?” Aki asked grumpily. “Ueda and I were just-”</p><p>“Don't tell me! I don't want to know! Your mother managed to piss off the most dangerous man in Japan. Don't ask me why – I have no idea! We're going straight to the Kirishima estate to see if we can fix this without everyone getting slaughtered.”</p><p>“What the hell? How'd she do that? And who are you talking about? 'Most dangerous man' – pfft!” Aki scoffed.</p><p>“She kidnapped Asami Ryuichi's lover and is holding him hostage.”</p><p>“Gah!” Aki slumped in his seat like someone had sucker-punched him in the gut.</p><p>“Asami Ryuichi? I've heard that name somewhere...” Ueda said.</p><p>“He was a level of yakuza like the Emperor compared to a high school class president. Then, just last year he quit it all and went into high finance with Usami Haruhiko. Recently appeared at that big movie premiere. He's a multi-billionaire who will kill you as quick as a blink. And Miyabi's got his lover locked up in the house.”</p><p>“That sounds bad. What are you going to do about it?” Ueda rarely got excited, a sharp contrast to Aki's outbursts.</p><p>“Find out why she did such an idiotic thing, first. Then convince her to give the guy back. You have to help – she might listen to you, you being a damn cop and all. If she cries on me, I'm a goner. And you would be a perfect go-between. Asami won't openly kill a police officer trying to negotiate.”</p><p>“Old Man! You can't force Ueda to do that! What if Asami takes him? I can't live without him!” Aki threw himself on Ueda's lap and clung to him with a death-grip.</p><p>“Calm down, brat! You're just like your mother! Learn a lesson from this! If I had a slipper handy, I'd whack you.”</p><p>Ueda pushed Aki back into his seat and fastened his seatbelt. Then he spoke to Akira. “If I represent you, Asami may assume I'm a corrupt policeman in your pocket. I'll go of course, but you shouldn't count on me.”</p><p>“Bah! Anyone who meets you can tell you're disgustingly incorruptible. Otherwise, you would have joined the family by now.”</p><p>“If Ueda goes, I'm going with him!” Aki declared.</p><p>Akira rolled his eyes. “You're not going anywhere. You may be a romantic little fool, but you're our only son and heir to both families. I'm not letting you anywhere near Asami. If I have to, I'll ship you off to Australia.”</p><p>Ueda cut Aki off before he could continue to rant. “We should wait and see what happens. None of this may be necessary.”</p><p>“We're here,” Takihaze announced, parking the car.</p><hr/><p>*Waka – short for waka-gashira, or second-in-command. Yashiro had a similar position but was called “Gashira” for short. Maybe a difference between Tokyo and Osaka?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A True Leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>A True Leader</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“We're here,” Watanabe announced, pulling the car into an underground parking garage. Above them was the office building he'd rented in Asami's name. He'd managed to arrange everything before 10 am on a Saturday morning, when he'd only been in Osaka since 3 am...<em>Must be Asami's name and money,</em> Onoe thought.</p><p>Other teams of Asami's men had arrived in the interim, and the offices were bustling as they set up computers and phones and cameras. Desks and chairs and such had been left behind by the previous occupants when the company folded, explained the efficient Watanabe as he escorted them to the new war room. Onoe, glancing into side rooms as they passed, saw a pile of weapons in one and tried not to think about what they represented.</p><p>Kirishima was already there, talking on his cell. Seeing Asami enter, he ended the call and strode over to them.</p><p>“Word is out and people are starting to talk. I got in touch with one of our men who quit to move back to this area last year. He knows some of the families who operate here, but so far no one seems to have any idea why you would suddenly come to town. Whoever it is that took Takaba, they aren't bragging about it.”</p><p>“We'll give the talk some time to circulate. Someone will panic and point a finger, then we'll have to sort through and see which accusations are real. A lot of animosity is going to be stirred up if they turn on each other.” Asami was in his element, now that he had something and somewhere to focus on.</p><p>“In the meanwhile, we are gathering better intel on both Himura and Abe – or attempting to. That will take some time as well. We beat them both to Osaka. Abe is arriving later this morning and Himura in the afternoon. I...” Kirishima's voice trailed off.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kirishima sighed. “I wonder if we should bring in Yashiro.”</p><p>Asami considered. “I'll keep him in mind. Let's see how the day goes, then we'll decide. No word from the kidnappers. We should have heard from them again by now.”</p><p>“Assuming they know they have Takaba rather than Kaburagi, they must be reviewing their options. The smart thing would be to set him loose immediately, but we can't count on them being smart. They may hold him simply to keep you at bay.”</p><p>“Once I know who has him, nothing will hold me back.”</p><p>“Takaba wouldn't want that and you know it.”</p><p>“I don't care! He'll forgive me later.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Kirishima, deciding not to argue with Asami, turned to Onoe and Kaburagi. “We're setting up an office just for the two of you. Is there anything in particular you need?”</p><p>Onoe and Kaburagi looked at each other. Onoe shrugged – he had no idea what to do next.</p><p>“I'll go find where the local reporters hang out. They can fill me in on the politics and rumors. I'm going to call our chief and see who he knows in Osaka.”</p><p>“Sounds good. But why you alone?”</p><p>“I'm better at gossiping. And anyway, don't you want Onoe here, in case they call? It's his phone they used for contact.”</p><p>“Right. Of course.” Kirishima was starting to show some strain. Asami noticed it as well.</p><p>“Kei, you arranged hotel accommodations for everyone? Go check on that, then take at least four hours to sleep. I can handle things here for that long, and it's not likely anything much will happen before that anyway.”</p><p>“Fine. But you call me the minute they make contact again. We're at The St. Regis Osaka. Two blocks south of here. Watanabe has everyone's keys. He has a credit card for Onoe and Kaburagi to use as well – they didn't bring any clothes. And Suoh is already there resting. We had him checked out and he's fine other than a lump on his rock of a head. You should question him as -”</p><p>“Go sleep! That's an order. I need you functioning. I need you.” Asami took Kirishima by the shoulders and gave him a shove toward the door.</p><p>Onoe's phone buzzed. A new message. No one was going anywhere.</p><p>“<em>We realize we have the wrong person, but that changes nothing. Will allow you to speak with him tomorrow. Bring down Himura as instructed.”</em></p><p>A new picture. Takaba, awake this time, looking gorgeous and pouting in a kimono.</p><p>Everyone was silent for a moment as Asami stared at the image. “Kitten,” he whispered, so softly that Onoe was the only one to hear it. Then he straightened his back and began barking orders. He tossed the phone to Watanabe.</p><p>“Try and trace the number. Likely pointless, but try anyway. Analyze everything – the kimono he's wearing, the room he's in. Kei – go sleep! They doubled-down on wanting their job done and we won't hear from them again today. Kaburagi, Onoe – focus on Himura. This is personal, so it must be someone who knows him well. Someone bring me a phone that's untraceable and the information about Himura's flight back from Tokyo.”</p><p>Kirishima hesitated until Asami shot him a frown, then he left the building. Kaburagi tugged Onoe out of the room to a quiet corner, gave him a hug and a kiss, then left to prowl the city for reporter hang-outs. “I'll call you as soon as I have some names.”</p><p>Onoe watched him go, feeling a little forlorn and lost. Then he shook it off. <em>We all have work to do! I can start with Himura's high school and college. Friends, clubs, employment history...</em>Before, he had focused on the man's current employment and news-worthy activities. This time he would delve into the man's background. <em>Oh, I need my phone back. And to know where our office is.</em> He went to find Watanabe.</p><p>Asami was talking to someone about catching the same flight as Himura. “Can you and Doumeki make it? I'll make sure you're seated near him. Then you stick to him like glue, understand? Someone hates him and we need to find out why and who...Good. Save this number. It will be available to you during this job.”</p><p>Watanabe gave Onoe back his phone and led him down the hallway. “The number isn't useful. A disposable phone again. We cloned your phone, so you don't have to stay in the office. All calls and messages will also come to us here. This will be your office. Ah, there's a shopping center only two stops along the subway line, if you want to go buy some clothes for yourself and Kaburagi. Here's a credit card, 100,000 yen limit ($900). And a subway card. And the key card for your hotel room. The station is below the hotel, two blocks south of here.”</p><p>Onoe's head was spinning and his hand full of cards. Watanabe was a marvel of efficiency. He opened his mouth to thank the man, when they heard a loud voice yelling for Asami. Running back to the main room, they saw a man on his knees at Asami's feet. Blond crew cut, huge bruised lump on the side of his head.</p><p>“Asami-sama! Please punish me! I failed in my duty! It's all my fault Takaba Akihito was taken! I'll be your bullet*, I'll cut off my fingers! Whatever you require!”</p><p>Asami sighed heavily. “Stand up, Suoh. I said stand up!”</p><p>Suoh leaped to his feet, but couldn't meet Asami's eyes.<em> He's like a whipped puppy asking for more. Surely Asami-sama won't do anything...drastic?</em></p><p>Asami reached out and touched Suoh's head gently. “You had that examined? Shouldn't you have stayed in hospital? Fool. It was not your fault and I need you in good health with all your fingers. There was no way to suspect Akihito was in danger because they took him by accident. Even you aren't proof against a taser. And why the hell would I waste my best bodyguard as a bullet? Am I an idiot who holds to ridiculous traditions?”</p><p>“Boss...” Now Suoh looked into Asami's face, searching for anger, disappointment, disgust...found nothing but concern. “I understand, Boss. I apologize. Please put me to work – I'm fine.”</p><p>“What do you remember?”</p><p>Suoh frowned. “I located Takaba Akihito and we went outside to talk because it was very loud inside with the music. The back garden seemed deserted – it's too cold for outdoor events and most of the plants looked dead or were covered over for the winter. I was telling him about the visit to Usami-sama's estate when we both were hit by tasers. He fell and hit his head – knocked out, I think. I got up after the first zap and took the taser away, but the other guy got me with his. Then something hit my head – doctor said a rock probably. That's all.”</p><p>“And the two men?”</p><p>“Nothing special. The one who used the taser on me was older – late forties, maybe fifty. I didn't get a good look at the other guy. They didn't say anything. It was fast, professional. Then I woke up at a gas station halfway to Osaka with no wallet or phone. They had me tied up, from the marks on my wrists and ankles, but cut me loose when they dumped me. It was...they could have left me somewhere deserted, or killed me.”</p><p>“All right. Someone fill him in on what we know so far. Take it easy here in the office, Suoh. We're still figuring things out.” Asami patted Suoh's shoulder and went back to the war room.</p><p>Onoe was starting to understand why Asami had reached the heights, both as a yakuza boss and as a businessman. He chose the best people and cared for them. <em>No wonder they're willing to go to such lengths. They don't fear him, they love him. A true leader. I want to impress him as well</em>, Onoe realized. He headed for his office. There was work to be done.</p><hr/><p><em>*Be a bullet</em> – act as a hitman, expecting to die or be arrested in the process. Straight to the target and no return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Forced to See Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Forced to See Reason</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Takaba heard a commotion. He opened the small window, hoping to hear or see something useful.</p><p>“Bocchan! Bocchan is here! Waka!”</p><p>A few men ran past, excited and chattering. <em>Good lord, it's the pop-idol. Shige wasn't kidding – all these guys are acting like Bad Luck just dropped by. They're wearing kimono as well, so it's the uniform rather than Shige's personal style. She's traditional and rules the roost with an iron fist in a silk glove.</em></p><p>There was a rustling outside the window, calling Takaba's attention back outside. “Hello? Who's there?”</p><p>A gray head popped up and stared at him. “Itsu, da gardener. Who're ya?”</p><p><em>Should I tell him my name? Can't hurt.</em> “Takaba Akihito. The boss is holding me here against my will.”</p><p>“Huh.” The old man studied Takaba's face. “She don' mess 'round, so shut ya yap and wait. And don' think ya face'll help ya.”</p><p>Takaba deciphered that. <em>Again with my face. </em>“I heard yelling.”</p><p>“Dat'll be Bocchan. Da boys love when he visits.”</p><p>“Did her husband come as well?”</p><p>“Dunno. Best close da winder. S'cold out.”</p><p><em>Argh!</em> “At least can you tell me where I am? What city?”</p><p>“Osaka. Kirishima headquarters.”</p><p>
  <em>Kirishima. I want to see Glasses! Asami, are you here yet? </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Aki was swarmed the moment he stepped out of the car. Men came running as the word spread, shoving Ueda farther and farther to the back of the crowd. They took pictures, they shouted questions, they herded him into the house. Ueda and Akira trailed along behind - Ueda amused, Akira exasperated.</p><p>It was very hard at times like these for Ueda to remember that Aki's family were yakuza. The tough thugs of both families were reduced to squealing fangirls where Aki was concerned. It was beyond ridiculous in one sense, but, having fallen for the sexy Aki very quickly, Ueda could almost understand them.</p><p>And Aki, to his credit, didn't buy into it or grow a swelled head. He merely took advantage of them occasionally, running off to spend quality time with Ueda. He took his duties as heir to the families seriously though, when he had to. Aki might yell a lot, and thump them when they pushed him too far, but that was expected behavior and did no real damage. They thought it was all too cute.</p><p>Shaking his head, Ueda pushed and shoved his way through the crowd and grabbed Aki's arm. “We have to change our clothes if we're going to meet your mother.”</p><p>The men booed and cursed Ueda as he led away the object of their worship. In Aki's bedroom, they exchanged modern clothes for kimono, Ueda dodging Aki's wandering hands. “I like you in kimono, Ueda. Easy access.”</p><p>“Stop that. Your mother and father are waiting.” Aki pouted and Ueda fought the urge to shove him down and climb on top.<em> I don't know who is the beast, really.</em> “Later,” he whispered into Aki's ear, “with the kimono.”</p><p>Aki's face lit up. “You're the best, Ueda! Let's go fix my mother's problems so we can finish what we started this morning!” He charged off toward his mother's private sitting room. Shaking his head, Ueda trotted after.</p><p>Miyabi and Akira were facing each other across a low table, laid out with a tea set and dish of pretty mochi. Both were stone-faced and silent, an aura of irritation clouding the air between them. Aki stomped in, flopped down at the third side of the table, snatched up a mochi and popped it into his mouth. Ueda took the fourth side.</p><p>“You screwed up big time, Mom!” Aki scolded her. She slapped his face, striking like a snake.</p><p>“Don't talk with your mouth full! You're a disgraceful child with the manners of a peasant!”</p><p>“<em>Oooh!” </em>came a soft wail from the windows where several men had pressed their faces.</p><p>“Why have you done this?” Akira asked. “Are you trying to destroy both our families? Do you want to watch your son bleed out from a dozen bullet wounds? This home and mine burnt to the ground? What were you thinking, idiot woman?!” His voice went from normal to thundering.</p><p>“<em>Nooo!”</em> moaned Aki's fans at the window.</p><p>“Don't be melodramatic! I have it under control. I sent another message just as you arrived. Tomorrow, I'll let them speak to the young man. It shouldn't take long for them to finish the task, with such motivation.” She waved a delicate hand in the air as if brushing away a fly. “No need to concern yourself, Akira. Go home and let me handle this.”</p><p>“Dead. We're all dead.” Akira smacked his forehead.</p><p>“Mom, you've got to give the guy back. Asami will grow more and more upset the longer you keep him!”</p><p>“What difference does that make? He doesn't know who we are, where we are - nothing. And it's not a difficult thing I asked of them. They do the job, I give the boy back. I'll even give Asami some money as payment. He's a businessman now, so I'll compensate him for the trouble.”</p><p>Aki, Akira, and Ueda stared at her in horror.<em> She doesn't understand at all.</em> Ueda didn't know anything about this Asami aside from what Aki and Akira had said in the car, but even he knew no man in Asami's position would stand for this treatment or accept some cash as payment.</p><p>It was Ueda's turn to speak. “He may be a businessman now, but he was a Boss much more powerful than either of you, right? Both of your families put together even?” Akira nodded. “He left that world behind, and you've dragged him back into it. You've taken his lover hostage. How would you feel if someone took Aki?”</p><p>More moans from the window-watchers.<em> “Don't take our Bocchan!”</em></p><p>“You've damaged his reputation in front of his men, if no one else. No matter how much money you offer, it won't be enough. If he's anything like Akira and Aki believe him to be, he's ruthless, he's a killer, and he'll stop at nothing. He'll stomp you and laugh at your measly 'compensation.' You've forced him into a corner he didn't want to be in – he'll lash out at you with everything he has.”</p><p>“Listen to us, Mom. Asami has a private army of mercenaries, a stockpile of illegal weapons he got from doing business with international dealers and terrorists. The men say he even has a helicopter! Bombs! Billions of dollars – not yen. Dollars!”</p><p>It was finally sinking in. Ueda saw it in her eyes. “How...how do you know any of that? You don't even know how many men we have in our own families! All you do is play around.”</p><p>Aki made a face. “The guys love to gossip about him! He's a legend! Ever since he went straight, all they talk about is whether it's a big scam or he really did give up being the biggest yakuza boss in history. Gave it all up for love. Of that guy you're holding.”</p><p>“Biggest...you can't be serious! Akira! Aki is exaggerating, isn't he?”</p><p>“No, my darling, idiot wife. He isn't. If we don't come up with a plan, we're all going to die. So tell us – why did you do this? What was your motivation? And how could you be so absolutely, completely, unbelievably STUPID?!”</p><p>“Akira!” Miyabi wailed, throwing herself into her husband's arms. <em>There we go, she's crying. Now we can fix this. Hopefully. </em>Ueda helped himself to some mochi and poured out the tea. It was going to be a long day.</p><p>“<em>Hmm...”</em>  was the only window comment at this development.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Killing Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Killing Time</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Suoh was a patient man in most circumstances. These were not most circumstances. Asami had overlooked his incompetence, but he was burning with the need to prove himself worthy of that consideration. And though he rarely allowed any expression to cross his face, Suoh liked young Takaba. That he had been the one responsible for losing Takaba filled him with guilt.</p><p>A frivolous scamp, a pain in the ass, a pretty distraction – those had been Suoh's opinions of Takaba at the beginning of his association with Asami. But he had guts and he refused to back down from a challenge, bounced back from all sorts of vicious treatment he'd been put through because of Asami, and finally proven his loyalty beyond any doubt in Macao. He'd earned his place at Asami's side, there was no denying it.</p><p>Besides, Asami loved him. Everyone could see it. Asami, who never had anything more than brief flings with women or men, never shown any interest in their personal lives, never had a weakness. Asami had begun tracking Takaba, stalking Takaba, harassing Takaba, pointing Takaba toward good scoops. Then rescuing Takaba, dashing to other countries in search of Takaba, nursing and caring for a traumatized Takaba, tucking Takaba away in hiding, having a bullet-proof vest made especially to fit Takaba...the man was crazy about Takaba Akihito.</p><p>None of the men begrudged Asami's switch from yakuza to legal businessman. They'd had their fair share of excitement, thrills, and near-death experiences. Transitioning to normal security guards was welcomed by most and those who weren't satisfied had been allowed to quit with glowing references and severance bonuses. But now, all that time, effort, and money may have been wasted because Suoh couldn't take down a couple of thugs with tasers.</p><p>When Onoe emerged from his office with the intention of doing some clothes shopping, Suoh leaped at the chance to escort him. Anything to get out of the building and move around, rather than sulk. Onoe protested that he didn't need any guarding, but Watanabe convinced him to accept Suoh's company. Watanabe had some idea of what Suoh was going through.</p><p>“I...uh...is your head all right?” Onoe asked as they walked along the street to the station. “I feel bad – it was my partner they meant to take.”</p><p>“It's fine, and that doesn't make it your fault at all. I should have stopped it, no matter who they were after. Only two of them and I didn't even land a blow.”</p><p>“What? No way! They tased you twice and then they had to use a rock! That's amazing. Most people turn to mush after just one hit from those things. Don't be so hard on yourself. I would have passed out or screamed like a girl or something.” Onoe trotted at his side, legs not as long as Suoh's.</p><p>Suoh almost laughed, perfectly able to imagine Onoe screaming like a girl and fainting. But he'd also read the article about the premiere. Onoe was someone to respect, and he wasn't a coward when it came to words. That was probably why he'd been chosen by the kidnappers who wanted an article written.</p><p>After being brought up to speed, Suoh marveled at the complexity and stupidity of the kidnapper's plan. Even if they didn't want to be exposed in the takedown of the governor's man, there were much easier ways to accomplish it. Have a known drug-dealer shake his hand and take a picture. Stash some drugs in the man's toilet. Call the cops anonymously. Voila, man ruined with a minimum of effort and time and money. Or do the same with an escort – an official of that level couldn't stand against a sex scandal.</p><p>Onoe was still talking as they boarded a subway car. <em>He's a real chatterbox.</em> “...can't find anything even remotely illegal or scandalous or controversial. Himura is boring and dull and is nothing more than a glorified secretary. I can't imagine why the kidnappers feel he's a threat or a problem or a roadblock or anything else. The governor doesn't seem to rely on him for anything political. How the man managed to even make an enemy, I have no idea. Stole their spot on the golf course?”</p><p>This time Suoh did laugh out loud. Onoe was amusing and proving very good at keeping him distracted. They did the shopping, Onoe buying very simple jeans and sweaters, socks, underpants, pajamas, toothbrushes. Then they had a late lunch before dropping everything at the hotel and returning to the offices. Kaburagi checked in a couple of times – he was chasing down some leads. Otherwise, no news.</p><p>Asami had gone back to the hotel, hopefully, to get some sleep. Kirishima was back in his place, saying that someone named Yashiro had insinuated himself into Himura's good graces and would report on his actions for the rest of the day and evening. Kaburagi showed up with nothing but a list of bars he would be hitting that night in the hopes of catching a clue. Onoe wasn't about to let him go drinking alone, so they headed out together.</p><p>Informants were calling in – old associates of Asami's or Kirishima's – who were filling in their gaps with local knowledge. Nothing concrete or meaningful yet. There was always the possibility the kidnappers weren't in Osaka, but no one wanted to accept that. It had to be Osaka. Someone out there knew something. They just had to find them and get them to spill.</p><p>Then Suoh could get his licks in. Entertaining as Onoe had been, the idea of pounding some faces into pulp was what kept Suoh going. He took a seat in the corner and waited for his chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Family Meeting Continued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Family Meeting Continued</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a very long day. Ueda and Aki were alone at last in Aki's bedroom, the door shut, the window covered. It was only a matter of time before the noises started, if this night was going to pass as others had. Miyabi's men would find excuses to stand outside and talk loudly, cough, drop things, bump against the walls – whatever they could do to distract and ruin any romantic or lewd things that might be going on inside. None of them approved of Ueda as a partner for their beloved Bocchan. Not because he was a man, but because they thought he was too ordinary.</p><p>Tonight might – might – be the one exception. The men had been thrown for a loop when they all got a good look at Takaba Akihito. If Aki was the most adorable, heart-stealing scamp they'd ever seen, Takaba was a vision of smoldering loveliness. Not feminine in any way, but beautiful all the same. He held himself aloof, with an air of challenge that said no one could take him willingly – no one but Asami. And that made everyone tempted to try.</p><p>Miyabi had protested and argued and cried and pouted. Even after she believed them about Asami, she still wanted to save face, to try and reason with the man, and refused with every breath in her body to consider releasing Takaba.</p><p>She didn't even want to let Takaba out of the room he was being held in. It had been the first hurdle, and the hardest, because Shige was backing her up on that point. They were convinced that giving Takaba the freedom to move around in the house would cause a riot. They were right, though it wasn't as bad as feared.</p><p>Shige escorted a kimono-clad Takaba through to her room and all three newcomers stared at him, while he stood there confused and irritated. Ueda felt sorry for Takaba, who obviously didn't take well to being snatched, held hostage, or gawked at by strangers.</p><p>“Well?” he finally asked them. “Does this mean you're going to let me go? You're the husband, right? And the popular Bocchan. And whoever you are,” referring to Ueda. “You all have to know by now that you should let me go. I can talk Asami down, but not unless you let me go. At some point, not even I will have a chance of keeping you alive. I'm not exaggerating.”</p><p>Ueda glanced at the window, where faces were still keeping watch and reporting to the others. There was a jostling as everyone began fighting for a glimpse.</p><p>“You can speak with him tomorrow in a brief phone call. Assure him that you're fine. That we're discussing options. Keep in mind that if he comes at us in full strength, we will no longer have a use for you.” Miyabi wasn't going to concede anything.</p><p>“Woman! You're making a mistake with this! I should divorce you on the spot and run for the hills with Aki!”</p><p>“Then you'd better hope I die! Otherwise, I'll hunt you down and rip your balls off with my teeth!”</p><p>“<em>Ouch!” </em>winced the guys outside the window.</p><p>“Ooh, Mom! That was kind of...suggestive.” Aki giggled.</p><p>“You shut your mouth, lewd child! You know what I know about your boyfriend! Don't make me angry or I'll end it between you!”</p><p>“You wouldn't dare take Ueda from me! I'd cry so hard all the men would turn on you! You're just jealous because I get to fuck him whenever I feel like it!”</p><p>“Spoiled brat! Don't talk to your mother that way!” A slipper crashed into Aki's forehead.</p><p>“<em>Grr!”</em> growled the faces at the window.</p><p>Ueda watched Takaba's expression grow darker as he surely believed this was a madhouse instead of a yakuza family estate. His hazel eyes were nearly glowing with anger and frustration, his cheeks were flushed a deep rose. It made him sexier and that wasn't good. Being used to the antics of the Gotouda family, and having a huge store of patience and humor, Ueda knew most people would be gnashing their teeth by now. He mostly found them amusing, but this wasn't getting them anywhere.</p><p>“Excuse me! We need to decide on the next step!” The argument stopped - Ueda had used his policeman's voice. “Takaba, please have a seat while we attempt to find a solution that doesn't require bloodshed and maybe even saves some face for both house leaders.”</p><p>Takaba, judging Ueda to be the only sane person in the room, gingerly sat down at the table beside him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ueda went on. “I'm Ueda Tomoharu.” He leaned over and whispered in Takaba's ear, “I'm a police officer but only these three know that. The men think I'm a low-level yakuza from a tiny family. They don't like policemen very much.” Ueda sat back while Takaba gaped at him and continued speaking at normal volume. “I'm Aki's boyfriend – yes, I know that's odd – and as someone outside of both the families involved here, I'm going to do my best to mediate between them and your Asami-sama.”</p><p>“I...you seem normal enough, I guess. At least, compared to them.” Takaba raised an eyebrow at the Gotouda trio.</p><p>“<em>Ha!”</em> scoffed those at the window.</p><p>“I try. Now, you understand you were taken by accident?” Takaba nodded. “But the lady had a goal, and she still wants that goal achieved, otherwise this will have been in vain. Of course, if we all die, that's not a concern. But we'd rather not die.”</p><p>“How stupid. Onoe would gladly have investigated if you just asked him.”</p><p>“Investigated what exactly?”</p><p>Takaba glared at him, then at Miyabi. “How should I know? She hasn't told you? Something about ruining a man's reputation and getting him arrested.”</p><p>“Uh. No...we haven't gotten that far yet.” Ueda turned to Miyabi.</p><p>She sat silent. They all stared. She fidgeted. They stared some more. She caved.</p><p>“I couldn't ask the reporter. I don't know him! And I didn't want my name or your names or even a connection to Osaka known. A Tokyo reporter, known for exposing corrupt public figures, stumbles across a clue at a wedding that leads him to an Osaka scandal...it's perfect and there is no backlash or suspicion in our direction!”</p><p>“Who?” Akira demanded. “Who did you instruct the reporter to take down?”</p><p>“Himura.” Akira rolled up into the fetal position. Ueda was afraid this might be the one time he aimed his slipper at his wife.</p><p>“<em>Uh oh,”</em> worried the window crew.</p><p>“Uncle Himura? I mean, he's not my uncle, but still. Why would you want Himura ruined, Mom? And what about Auntie Kaede? Aren't you friends?”</p><p>“I heard your father arguing with him – how he was sure to come out of the Osaka plan a rich man while your father was going to lose all kinds of concessions and agreements would be nullified and territories will have to be reorganized. And Kaede is a prissy know-it-all. I can't stand her. Without Himura, the governor will be confused – we all know the man can't tie his own shoelaces – and he will lose support if Himura goes down. That would stall the referendum or maybe even cause it to lose a vote.”</p><p>Akira was mumbling to himself. Ueda leaned closer to hear. “Can't kill her, can't kill her, can't kill her...”</p><p>“Old Man! Stop that!” Aki poked his father until he sat up, scrubbing at his face.</p><p>“Call it off!” he roared. “Himura is a close friend, you crazy woman!”</p><p>“But you said-”</p><p>“That was just complaining between friends! Trash talk! I give him a hard time – he calls me names! What on earth have you done? The man is clean! He's Aki's godfather, for Christ's sake!”</p><p>Miyabi still couldn't back down. “I never liked him, or his wife! She sneered at me when she thought I wasn't looking. Thinks she's better than me – as if my people haven't been a ruling family for generations! And he's a fool! You're better off without him, and so is Aki! Anyway, if he's clean, there's nothing for Onoe to find and it's all harmless. No damage done.”</p><p>“No damage...! I...you...!” Akira lost his power of speech. He had to leave the room before he murdered her himself.</p><p>“Mom, this is bad. You went way too far this time. What if they make something up? Frame Himura for a crime? We don't know what lengths Asami will go to for Takaba.”</p><p>“I was sure he was selling out your father and lining his own pockets by making deals on the side with our rivals! Onoe wouldn't...he's respectable!”</p><p>“If it stops Asami slaughtering people in the streets, who knows what Onoe would be willing to write? Ugh! We will give Takaba back to Asami! You agree, or I'll have the men vote you out of power right now!”</p><p>“Aki! You wouldn't!” Her large, dark eyes welled up with tears again.</p><p>Equally large, dark eyes welled up and spilled over with tears – Aki one-upping his mother. “I will! I'll do it, Mom, so help me God!”</p><p>“<em>Awwww,”</em> sobbed the watchers at the window.</p><p>“Fine! He can go back! But not right away! Tomorrow he makes the call and we'll have a short conversation to judge the response. Then we send over Ueda to negotiate in person. Maybe one more night after that, so we don't appear weak.”</p><p>Akira, who must have been standing just outside the door, came back in. “Good thing you finally agreed. I just heard – Asami's already set up camp in town. Dozens of men have arrived, rented an entire office building, took up two floors of the most expensive hotel in town. The two reporters are prowling, some strange man has become Himura's new best friend, and several of our rivals are starting to wonder who Asami is here for.”</p><p>“Whaa? He's in Osaka? How did he know?”</p><p>“Bah! Who else but a local would bother with someone like Himura? By tomorrow they'll have us located and under siege.”</p><p>“We should move to your house, then. Or to one of the country houses.”</p><p>“No. This one is the most easily defended. If Asami razes it to the ground, that's your problem.”</p><p>“Akira!”</p><p>“Enough. It's enough. You tried something and you failed spectacularly. Now we pick up the pieces as best we can.” His voice softened. “You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?”</p><p>“I know,” she answered, purring like a kitten. “That's why you love me.”</p><p>“<em>Ahhh,”</em> sighed the men of the Window Watch. And now their watch was done.</p><p>“Aki, Ueda – take Takaba out and show him the grounds or something. Miyabi and I need to talk in private.”</p><p>Aki and Ueda did as instructed. They were mobbed again by the men, but this time arguments broke out over which was better looking – Aki or Takaba. Pictures were taken, debates raged, fist-fights broke out.</p><p>Ueda tried to explain to Takaba, though he didn't quite understand it all himself. For whatever reason, the men of both the Gotouda families were obsessed with Aki. Both bosses indulged them in this behavior, even encouraged them in their fan-worship. After all, who doesn't want their child to be adored and guarded to the death by a tribe of fierce fighters?</p><p>Takaba shook his head. “Asami's men worship him, but they don't act like fangirls at a rock concert.”</p><p>“Well, maybe it's because these guys watched Aki grow up.”</p><p>“I was the sweetest babe they ever saw – that's what they say,” Aki added. “Now they won't shut up about it. I can't hurt their feelings. And even when I try to stop them, they just think it's cute.” Aki rolled his eyes.</p><p>Takaba snorted. “Do they call you pretty? I punch anyone who calls me pretty.”</p><p>“Ha! No, it's always cute or adorable or sexy. They always asked about my sex life, too. Not anymore though. They wanted to hear about...err...adventures. Ueda and I aren't like that and they don't like him.”</p><p>“I'd like to hear about how you two hooked up. But not tonight. I've had enough and I'm going back to my room.”</p><p>“Make sure Shige locks you in,” Ueda told him. “For your own privacy. They may try to take pictures of you sleeping or catch you in the shower.”</p><p>“Oh my god! You people are insane!” Takaba stalked off to find Shige.</p><p>Ueda and Aki went to bed not long after that. And spent the night trying to sleep. Too much racket for even Aki's super-sexiest tricks to keep Ueda in the mood. Having Takaba in the house hadn't helped, just given the men more fuel for loud arguments outside Aki's bedroom door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Clever Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Clever Kitten</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, all the key players in Asami's team met up at the new office for breakfast, information sharing, and the day's assignments. The only ones absent were Yashiro and Doumeki, who were tasked with keeping close to Himura and so far were doing a good job of it. They didn't want to chance being connected to Asami yet, but had called in with a name – Akira, no family name. It wasn't useful on its own but could help them narrow down possibilities.</p><p>Kaburagi and Onoe hadn't learned anything useful during their pub crawl of the night before. The reporters in Osaka were mostly obsessed with the Osaka Metropolis plan, but that involved so many different factions from every aspect of society it was hard to filter through. A complete reorganization of forty separately-run cities or towns or wards into twenty special wards under the auspices of one unified administration was an enormously complicated undertaking.</p><p>Himura knew or had met with nearly every leader of every faction at some point. All of them, from school districts to public transit organizations to mayors and utility providers and even some yakuza families. They would all be affected. It was a nightmare for sorting through.</p><p>They had to wait for the phone call. When Onoe's phone buzzed at 9 am, the entire room fell silent. It was only a text message. <em>“Cancel investigation. Repeat – drop all investigation of Himura. In 10 min, Takaba will call to speak with Asami.”</em></p><p>They scrambled. Onoe's phone had been cloned, so most of the men went into a different room where they would be listening, attempting to trace the call, recording it to play it back over and over while attempting to hear any background noise that might help with location.</p><p>Asami was calm enough on the surface. He knew the men were all watching him and none would blame him for showing some emotion. But he was hard-wired by this point to keep it all inside, allowing nothing to show on his face. Only in rare moments with Kirishima did he release that tight grip. And of course, with Akihito.</p><p>It was frustrating that they hadn't identified the kidnappers yet. A year ago it would have been simple – Fei Long, Mikhail Arbatov, Sakagaki, a few others. All well-known players who Asami had already sized up. No one else would have dared cross him. But this whole situation grew from an error, was not supposed to involve Asami at all. He had nothing to work with, nothing to judge them by, no idea what sort of move they would make. Strengths and weak points, what they might want, who their allies or rivals were – he didn't know.</p><p><em>No, that's not true. We are gathering data.</em> Takaba wore a kimono in the last picture. That implied yakuza, old-fashioned and/or traditional in their family. There were ten important families or syndicates in the Osaka area and a slew of smaller ones. All ten had been contacted casually. None of them seemed to have any inkling of why Asami had come to Osaka. They were wary of him but accepted the suggestion that he was merely in town for business matters.</p><p>That left the smaller, independent ones. All fiercely protective of their territories and concerns, with a tangle of treaties and agreements and rivals and alliances. Intermarriages, feuds, friendships, loyalties – all might come into play, complicating things even further. The smaller ones relied heavily on honor and personal reputations and jostled with each other for precedence.</p><p>Asami was tempted to wipe them all out. Simple. Clean. It would cost him Akihito though, he knew. Which was why he was sitting here waiting for a phone call, rather than shooting people after torturing them for information.</p><p>The phone rang. Asami took a deep breath, made eye contact with Kirishima who sent a signal, then he answered and hit the speakerphone button.</p><p>“<em>Asami?” </em>Takaba's voice was composed.</p><p>“I'm here, Akihito. Are you well? They are treating you with care?”</p><p>“<em>I'm fine. But I miss you. All of you. Especially Glasses and his spouse and his son. Say hello to them for me.”</em></p><p>That was odd, but Asami didn't react in any way. “I will. They canceled the investigation. Does that mean they've seen reason? Will they let you go now?”</p><p>“<em>It's complicated here. They are going to send someone to speak with you face to face. He's...treat him well, please. He will be there at 2 pm and will explain more. I'm...I have to go now, they say. Oh, Suoh – is he okay?”</em></p><p>“Suoh is fine. Glasses is fine – he says hello. I'm growing impatient to have you by my side again, Akihito. I will hear them out before I make any...more aggressive moves. But, if they cause you any harm, I will destroy them. You – whoever you are. Think carefully. I'm holding back for his sake, and his sake alone. Because he's soft-hearted. I am not. I expect your messenger to offer me everything and ask for nothing in return. Be clear – I am not pleased.”</p><p>“<em>Asami, I...”</em> Takaba's voice wavered.</p><p>“I know. I know, Akihito. It won't be much longer. I swear it. We'll speak more when we're together. For now, be patient.”</p><p>“<em>You be patient, too. Don't kill anyone. Bastard.”</em> Bravado. Takaba had it in spades.</p><p>“Hang up now, kitten. You can use your claws on me later.” <em>I love you.</em></p><p>Takaba laughed a little and the call ended.</p><p>Watanabe appeared. “VoIP*, Boss, with a VPN* to disguise the source. No way to trace it. No obvious sounds around him. Whoever else was listening, they kept silent and still.”</p><p>“It doesn't matter. Akihito gave us what we needed.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Kei, the list of smaller families. There is a Kirishima Group on it, right?”</p><p>“Yes, but no relations of mine. Why?”</p><p>“Because Akihito asked about you, but he called you Glasses. And mentioned a spouse and son, which you don't have. What do we know about the family?”</p><p>Kirishima sorted through files until he found the correct one. “Kirishima Group. Led by Gotouda Miyabi, enforces the rights of those who work as delivery workers, loaders, warehousemen, and similar. Also some women's jobs – cleaners, nannies, hairstylists, and manicurists. For a small monthly fee, her family will make sure you are given your due by business owners. She owns some retail property as well. Gives her a lot of connections and respect among the blue-collar types, but not a lot of muscle.”</p><p>“Her. Not many women lead families, even now. She's married? A son?”</p><p>“Husband...Gotouda Akira. One son, Aki. No daughters.”</p><p>“And there's the Akira Yashiro told us about.”</p><p>“Wait...” Kirishima shuffled more files. “Gotouda Group. Led by Gotouda Akira. Moneylenders. Protection providers of the more forceful persuasion. More fighters in this group, Boss, thugs as well as better trained.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Asami tapped his finger on the desk. “Complicated. Two separate groups, one family. One son to inherit both. I'm going to assume they get along and work together when necessary.”</p><p>“Gotouda Akira,” Onoe piped up. “He went to the same high school as Himura. I didn't find any recent connections though or any indication they even knew each other aside from that.”</p><p>“Kirishima, tell Yashiro to poke Himura about Akira.”</p><p>“We're not going to stop the investigation?”</p><p>“No. I want information to use as leverage. And I want to know why they canceled it when they were so hell-bent on that to begin with. We have until 2 pm. I want to bury the messenger with all the information we've gathered so they know we have the upper hand. And let's get someone watching both the main residences of the Gotouda. They should be simple enough to locate, and I'll want a plan of attack, just in case. Akihito is in one of them – find him.”</p><p>Everyone got to work. Asami sat back, relieved. It would be over soon – tonight he'd have Akihito back. <em>We've got them, kitten. Thank you.</em></p><hr/><p><em>*VoIP </em>– Voice over IP – a call made through the internet.</p><p><em>*VPN</em> – Virtual Private Network – creates a mask to hide your IP address, making your internet activity difficult to trace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Good Instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Good Instincts</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Ueda, sitting silently with Aki, Akira, and Miyabi, found the conversation between Takaba and Asami fascinating. Asami spoke gently and calmly to Takaba, but when he addressed the rest of them...brr! Chilling and deadly serious without getting loud or coarse. Ueda was not the only one who shivered. Then Asami ended with a tone of seductive humor that caused a different sort of reaction.</p><p>Takaba looked torn between tears and rage, despite the last little chuckle. He'd done well, sticking to topics approved ahead of time, but Ueda thought he might have slipped something past them. It was just a feeling, but Ueda had good instincts. He'd need them when he went to the meeting later, knowing just from that brief sample - Asami was going to be formidable.</p><p>Takaba and Aki went outside to wander the grounds surrounded by a crowd of nosy, noisy, pestering men while Ueda and the two family bosses worked out what he should say when he met with Asami. Their position was both strengthened and weakened by the fact that no one outside knew anything.</p><p>Asami's reputation wasn't compromised in public and no connections to the yakuza made, which meant he couldn't act against them without raising questions about his “retirement” from the world of crime. But if he went ahead and told certain people what was going on, both Gotouda and Kirishima would suffer humiliation. How set was he on keeping his new public image? Would his pride take precedence over practicality?</p><p>It would be best for everyone if Takaba was quietly released and none of them ever spoke of the last few days again. <em>“I am not pleased.”</em> Asami didn't seem like the type to shrug it off with a laugh and a “no harm, no foul” outlook. Ueda was fairly certain Miyabi was going to come out of this the worst. She deserved some kind of punishment, but Ueda hoped Asami wouldn't be too harsh with her.</p><p>They regrouped for lunch, Ueda's head ringing with instructions which he was probably going to ignore. He made a demand of his own.</p><p>“I want the next hour alone with Aki. No men outside the door or window. Alone. Private. If you can't give me that, I'll just go home and you can send someone else to do your negotiating.”</p><p>Miyabi said, “Ueda, this is not the time to be-”</p><p>“No,” he cut her off, “this <em>is</em> the time. You've angered a dangerous man and you're sending me into his reach on your behalf. You're holding his lover hostage – who's to say he will let me leave? One of his men was hurt in the process of the kidnapping and they might return the favor. I'm not doing this for you, but for Aki. I don't think asking for an hour alone with him without the constant harassment of your men is an unreasonable request.”</p><p>Miyabi was not accustomed to being spoken to like that. But before she could respond, Akira nodded and agreed. “Go. You'll have your hour, I promise.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Ueda stood up and held his hand out to Aki, who had kept strangely quiet during all this. Aki took it and allowed Ueda to lead him to the bedroom, more docile than he'd ever been before.</p><p>Once they were alone, finally alone, the Aki Ueda knew and loved resurfaced with a vengeance. He was tackled to the bed, landing with a whomp on the mattress. Ueda laughed. “I was worried for a minute – you were so submissive.”</p><p>“I've never seen you like that before,” Aki told him between kisses, yanking clothes off of them both. “It left me breathless. Put Mom in her place, that's for sure.”</p><p>“I doubt it. Hey, wait! Slow down!” Aki already had them both naked. Ueda rolled them over and pinned Aki's arms down. “What's gotten into you?”</p><p>Aki looked aside, blushing. “I told you – that turned me on! And...you didn't mean it, did you? Asami won't hurt you or keep you?” <em>Ah. I scared him. I suppose I am a little scared myself.</em></p><p>“I'll be fine! I just used that as an excuse.” He trailed kisses down Aki's neck. “But we have an hour – no need to rush.” His tongue circled one nipple, teasing.</p><p>“Ah! Why do you always lick there?”</p><p>“Because you like it.” Ueda moved to the other side.</p><p>“N-no I don't! Nggh! I want you inside me.”</p><p>“You don't? But you make such cute noises.” He used his teeth a little and was answered with a soft cry. “See? And you wiggle.” Aki was squirming and twisting beneath him. He let go of Aki's arms and moved lower.</p><p>“Uhh! Tomo, not that! Noooo...” Aki twined his fingers through Ueda's hair and held his head in place, involuntarily thrusting upward into Ueda's mouth. He would have smiled, but that was impossible with his mouth full of Aki. He hummed instead, making Aki thrash. It didn't take long – Aki could never hold himself back for very long. “Ahh! Ahh! Tomo!”</p><p>Swallowing, Ueda opened the little drawer on the bedside table and found lube and condoms. Aki always had supplies. Turning back to the bed, he had to stop and stare.</p><p>Aki had raised himself up onto his elbows, legs spread. His face was flushed, hair tumbled over his forehead, eyes hot and lips slightly parted. There was a reason all the men agreed Aki was both adorable and sexy as hell. Presented with such a view, Ueda wondered how he had gotten so lucky, to have won the heart of such a sweet, uninhibited, exciting lover as Aki.</p><p>He pounced. Though he often joked about Aki being a beast in bed, he knew he was equally instinct-driven when it came to sex with Aki. No more teasing, no more taking his time. His hands and lips went everywhere. He wanted to devour Aki, brand his skin with kissmarks, hear him whine and curse and beg.</p><p>Aki loosened up easily from Ueda's touch. Then, their gazes locked on each other, Ueda slid in deep, gasping at the heat and grip of Aki's body. “Aki! So g-ghg!” Aki had wrapped his legs around Ueda's waist, pulling him in deeper.</p><p>“More! Fuck me, Tomo! Hah! Yes!” Ueda thrust, again and again, hard and deep, over and over. Their first few times together, Ueda had feared hurting the delicate-appearing Aki. But he wasn't fragile at all. Slender and small in frame, yes, but resilient and flexible and tough as hell. Ueda had no need to hold himself back in any way.</p><p>They destroyed the bedding, tumbled through multiple positions, bit and clawed and marked each other. Aki came again while Ueda pounded into him from behind, then Ueda stood, holding Aki up by his ass and let gravity pull Aki down so that he went even deeper, Aki's back pressed against the wall. Aki clutched Ueda's head to his chest.</p><p>“So good! I love you, Aki! I'm...I'm going to... Nnngh!” Ueda's orgasm was a powerful one, throbbing inside Aki as his entire body shook in reaction. His legs gave out, dropping them both to the floor where they laid in a sweaty, sticky sprawl.</p><p>“Fuck! That was crazy, Tomo!” Aki sniffled a little, wiped away tears.</p><p>“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Ueda gasped out.<em> I lost my mind! That was intense!</em></p><p>“I'm fine. I mean, I maybe can't walk, but that was amazing!” Aki laughed, already recovering.</p><p>“Give me a minute and I'll carry you. I think.” Ueda pulled Aki's head down for a kiss. A tender, sweet kiss.</p><p>It took more than a minute, but Ueda did manage to get them both into the bathroom for a shower, then he tucked a drowsy Aki into the remade bed, smoothed the hair off his forehead and kissed it. “Sleep for a while. I'll be back before you know it.”</p><p>Aki grabbed his hand. “You'll be back.”</p><p>“I'll be back. I promise. I'll always come back to you.”</p><p>“You better. Or I'll hunt you down and bite your balls off.”</p><p>“Stop trying to seduce me. Our hour is up.”</p><p>“I love you, Tomoharu. I'll be waiting.”</p><p>“I know.” Ueda left him there and went out to meet Asami.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Boredom Leads to Mischief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Boredom Leads to Mischief</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Yashiro was bored. And a bored Yashiro was likely to start something just for the hell of it.</p><p>His first time flying in an airplane had been a little thrilling. Watching Doumeki attempt to hide his nervousness about flying had been amusing. He was a little irritated that Asami hadn't gotten them seats in first-class, but the target was flying business-class so Yashiro and Doumeki did as well. Pathetically easy to hoodwink, Yashiro had Himura dazzled and his wife charmed before the plane landed.</p><p>Yashiro had come up with a decent story. He was representing a Very Important Company that was looking to expand into the Osaka area. “Expand” as in, building an enormous office complex that would provide jobs for hundreds of workers. And they were counting on Yashiro to find just the right plot of land or to decide Osaka would not be ideal – in which case, he would have to scout Kyoto next or perhaps Nagasaki.</p><p>Himura leaped at the chance to play tour guide, then proceeded to drag Yashiro and Doumeki all over the city. Sightseeing was not one of Yashiro's preferred pastimes, nor was listening to a man brag about a city as if he designed, built, and ran the entire thing himself.</p><p>All the while, Yashiro subtly steered the conversation to the more personal and once, toward the seedier side of life in Osaka. Himura's personal life was dry as an old turd, and less interesting. He met with a lot of local people, worked like a dog, was pretty much ignored by his socialite wife. Golf once a month with some old friends – that was a highlight.</p><p>Crime though...Himura brushed that aside. Partly because he was trying to make a good impression for Osaka, but even when Yashiro brought up the yakuza, the man didn't flinch or act nervous. Just uninterested. He knew someone on that side, was Yashiro's guess, someone who kept him in the loop and assured that all was well among the families of Osaka.</p><p>That fit with what Yashiro knew. Osaka was stable, with a long-established hierarchy watched over and kept in check by the top dogs. Asami's sudden presence might send things spinning – that wouldn't be boring.</p><p>They dined at a hoity-toity restaurant where the plates were mostly empty space with sauce swirled around decoratively. The wine was good – Yashiro had no complaints on that front. Then they went to an exclusive nightclub with a lounge singer crooning away in a sequined gown. Blah. Tame. He met some other VIPs who were equally yawn-inducing.</p><p>Finally, they checked into their hotel – not the same one Asami's men were using. They got a room with double beds, made a huge mess of one and slept in the other. The last thing Yashiro said was, “Get up early and find me a gun. I'm going to shoot him.”</p><p>“Yes, boss.”</p><p>The next day Doumeki did get up early, but not to buy a gun. He reported in with the only name of interest – Akira. Himura had mentioned an Akira a few times. Some kind of old friend, perhaps. Instructed to continue working on Himura, Doumeki let Yashiro sleep in until it was time for a brunch date at a different fancy restaurant.</p><p>Yashiro grew a bit careless, a bit obvious, but Himura never noticed. He eventually asked the man about children and hit paydirt. Himura had a daughter, no doubt as boring and dumpy as he was, who he hoped to marry off to the son of a high school friend. The boy was currently running wild but had excellent prospects. His godson, Aki, was a real handful and very good-looking. The daughter was hot to have him.<em> Poor Aki, whoever he is.</em></p><p>When Yashiro was on the verge of attempting to seduce Himura just to get a reaction, they got a text. <em>“Be at the office by 2 pm. Ditch Himura.”</em></p><p>“Oh, look at the time! I've enjoyed your company so much I lost track of what I'm meant to be doing – which is work. When the boss calls, we jump! Thanks ever so much for your time and we'll be in touch soon.” Yashiro hustled Doumeki out so fast, they made a whooshing sound.</p><p>On the street, Yashiro lit a cigarette and sucked it down to a stub in record time. Then he hailed a cab, telling the driver, “Take us to a bar. Seedy and dark and smoky, with some loud music and pretty young men in tight clothes.”</p><p>“Righty-o!” chirped the driver, laughing. “I know jus' da place!”</p><p>“Of course you do, you're a good man.”</p><p><em>Ahh! So much better!</em> Yashiro and Doumeki had a drink to wash away the dust of polite society, then groped each other and made out in a dimly-lit booth until Yashiro dragged him away to the toilets for a quick fuck. Coming back, Yashiro gossiped with a few of the men and got more interesting information in an hour than he had in the last twenty-four.</p><p>Gotouda Aki, Himura's prospective son-in-law, was a legend – or had been before settling down with some drab boyfriend. Set to inherit the leadership of two yakuza families, he'd left behind a string of broken hearts (male and female) starting from the age of fifteen. Everyone was crushed to think he might never go back to his playboy ways.</p><p>Both parents were respected, if a bit eccentric. The mother was hot-tempered and excitable, the father equally hot-tempered but with more control. Both families were as close to legitimate as yakuza could get, using their reputations rather than violence, comfortably secure in their niches. These barflies thought of their local yakuza as more of an old-fashioned guild than scary criminals.</p><p>Refreshed and energized, Yashiro and Doumeki went to the office, reported all this to Asami, then went outside again to keep watch for the messenger. Taking up a position a few buildings down the street, Yashiro lit another cigarette.</p><p>“What do you think, Doumeki? Do you like our new line of work?” Expecting the usual response, Yashiro was surprised when Doumeki answered him seriously.</p><p>“I do, boss. It suits you. Yes, you were bored by this guy, but you're also having fun. I can see it in your face, in the way you move. You are...light-hearted in a way you never were before. When you make a joke, it isn't tinged with darkness. It's like you're truly alive now, rather than just living. I don't care what job I do, as long as I can be at your side. But I hope you'll stay with this one.”</p><p>Yashiro stared at him. “Ah, Doumeki! Why would you tell me that here, where I can't cry while you hold me? You have terrible timing.”</p><p>“I know, boss. I'm sorry. I...” Doumeki turned and leaned against the wall, casual and cool. “...so I told her, that isn't going to happen any time soon and she slapped me! I'll never understand women!”</p><p>“Don't be stupid!” Yashiro played along with him. “You know you're going to end up married to her, so you might as well...”</p><p>A man walked past them. Pleasant, nice, ordinary, not in any hurry but not strolling either. He walked with purpose and confidence, no attitude. He was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, plain sneakers on his feet. And every sense in Yashiro's body was screaming “cop.” They kept talking nonsense until the man was out of earshot. He entered the office building and they followed him in.</p><p>“He's a cop, right? He smelled like a cop.”</p><p>“Yes, I think so, too.”</p><p>“Keep your guard up. Under no circumstances damage him in any way. I'm going to provoke him, see how he responds. But he won't hurt me, I'm fairly certain.”</p><p>“Okay...” Doumeki could be savage in Yashiro's defense, so a reminder never hurt. “I'll only immobilize him. If necessary.”</p><p>“Perfect. Let's go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Not What He Expected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Not What He Expected</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Asami studied the young man who had been sent by the Gotouda family to mediate. Slightly taller than average, slightly more muscular than he looked at first glance, much smarter than you might think by the placid expression on his face. A face that inspired trust, welcomed confidences, eased your fears, expected friendship in return for a cheerful smile. He reeked of law enforcement. Asami could just see him carrying groceries for grannies and soothing crying children with scraped knees and arresting wrongdoers while scolding them.</p><p>Not at all what he'd expected in a yakuza messenger.</p><p>“My name is Ueda Tomoharu and I was asked by...the kidnappers...to come here and speak with you to resolve this situation as peacefully as possible.”</p><p>“Is that so? Then you should have brought Takaba Akihito with you.”</p><p>“Sorry I'm late, Asami-sama!” Yashiro called from the doorway. “Oh, is this the one they sent?” He walked over to Ueda, pressed up against his side, and threw one arm over his shoulders. “Hmm...he's-urk!”</p><p>Yashiro was suddenly face down across a desk, one arm wrenched up behind his back and the other outstretched. Ueda was fast. He was also horrified by what he had just done. He quickly let go but found himself captured in return. Yashiro grabbed both hands and pulled Ueda's arms around himself in a hug, still bent over on the desk.</p><p>“How impolite, to tease me! If you put a man in this position and get him all excited, you should follow through,” Yashiro purred, wiggling his ass against Ueda's crotch. Ueda struggled to pull away, but Yashiro had a strong grip. “My, my, you're a lively one. Don't be shy now.”</p><p>Asami hid a grin behind his hand. Yashiro was nothing if not entertaining. Since Doumeki was standing like an oak tree with his hands twitching at his sides, this must have been planned.</p><p>“I'm sorry!” Ueda said, cheeks red, face no longer so composed. “I moved without thinking. I'm more tense about this situation than I realized! Please, let me go?”</p><p>“Yashiro, I know Himura bored you to tears, but don't expect the nice policeman to cheer you up. At least, not right now. We're a little busy.” Asami was willing to allow Yashiro some liberties and he had tricked Ueda into displaying his abilities with a minimum of fuss, but they had things to discuss. “Maybe later you can get him to rough you up.”</p><p>Yashiro let Ueda go and they both straightened, Ueda rubbing his wrists, Yashiro smoothing his clothes. “Oh, I don't cheat on Doumeki. Just a little test he passed with flying colors.”</p><p>Ueda looked at Yashiro, turned back to see Doumeki. “Ah. I suppose there is no girlfriend who slapped you for not wanting to get married yet.”</p><p>Asami had no idea what that meant and he'd had enough nonsense. But Doumeki answered first.</p><p>“You pay attention to your surroundings. And you are not nearly as drab as they say. Gotouda Aki doesn't think so, and he apparently had plenty to choose from.”</p><p><em>What's this?</em> Asami figured it out quickly. “You're the boyfriend. And a police officer. Or a detective? No wonder Akihito told me to treat you well.”</p><p>“Yes, I'm dating Aki and I'm a policeman. You apparently know who they are, so I won't bother trying to hide anything. Gotouda Miyabi misunderstood a conversation she overheard between her husband and Himura. Believing Himura had betrayed Akira, she came up with this...scheme. She is very proud and very touchy about her authority within her family and in the community. I have all sorts of things I'm supposed to negotiate with you.”</p><p>“I won't negotiate anything. Give him back to me and I'll consider not destroying both families. Your boyfriend...I don't care, I'll ignore him. We can't choose our parents. But she will have to pay a price. Probably not money. Just my hotel bill for this visit would empty her savings account.”</p><p>“Aki and I have a plan, if you're willing to wait until darkness falls. And if you promise not to permanently damage anyone in the process.”</p><p>“I'm listening.”</p><p>Ueda laid out the plan for them. He held nothing back as far as Asami could tell. It was ridiculous and Asami didn't understand certain parts, but overall it was simple and easy enough to make happen. Kirishima and Watanabe clarified details with Ueda, poured over the maps of the Kirishima estate, discussed access points and response times and logistics.</p><p>Ueda had given Kirishima a half-smile when introduced. “Kirishima – you are the Glasses Takaba spoke of? I knew he gave away some kind of clue during that conversation! He's clever.” Kirishima pushed his glasses up and returned the smile.</p><p>At one point, they turned on a computer monitor and spoke to one of Asami's men on the phone. The screen was playing a live stream from a camera trained on the Kirishima grounds. It wasn't long before the camera zoomed in on a barred window.</p><p>“That's the room they've given him. And if you move the camera left...there. That section of wall, beside the tree. The street on the other side is quiet and secluded after dark. The tree – I've told them to cut that tree down – hides a section of the wall from view and it's easily climbed.”</p><p>“I see...” Kirishima asked more questions while Asami asked that the camera return to the window, hoping to catch a glance.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Asami-sama,” Ueda said. “He's probably not in there now. They've given him freedom within the house and grounds. He's likely in the parlor with Miyabi and Akira, or even in the men's lounge, where they have a big television and video games.”</p><p>Asami rolled his eyes at the thought of Akihito playing Grand Theft Auto with his kidnappers. It was all too easy to imagine. And, considering the other occasions when Akihito had been taken from him, there were no words for how much easier this image rested on his heart. No beatings, no rape, no tattoos or drugs or enslavement. He hadn't been shot or whipped or locked in a literal cage. Asami wouldn't find him traumatized, wouldn't be woken in the night by terror-filled whimpers and tears and tremors.</p><p>His kitten was being cared for in a cozy, temporary confinement. Lost and found and soon to be returned to their home. It made Asami almost grateful. Almost. He was still very, very angry, but that was fading.<em> He's rubbed off on me, damn it. Look who's the soft-hearted one now.</em></p><p>They spent the next few hours ironing out the plan, having dinner, keeping an eye on Takaba's room and the rest of the estate. Ueda was properly introduced to Yashiro and Doumeki, Onoe and Kaburagi, and made himself at home among them.</p><p>Ueda was a remarkable young man who seemed to just like people without prejudice, no matter their status or line of work or sexuality or anything else. The epitome of a friendly neighborhood police officer – a good listener, kind and gentle and caring. Who happened to be very good at judo.</p><p>Asami was looking forward to meeting the boyfriend and his parents. In more ways than one. It was time, at last.</p><p>Everyone suited up or grabbed their gear – whatever that consisted of, depending on the role they would play. Then a convoy of cars and SUVs left the office and headed toward the Kirishima Group estate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Unorthodox Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Unorthodox Invasion</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>When Asami and his men arrived at a carefully chosen location about a block away from the Kirishima home, everyone got out of the cars and milled around, waiting for the word to go. Asami consulted his man on the scene, who filled them in on what was happening.</p><p>“Boss, this place is strange. All the men not on duty trail along after the Gotouda boy like ducklings. And now they trail along after Takaba as well. They take pictures, they ask to have their clothes autographed, they argue with each other over which is sexier. Even the ones on duty are wearing headphones or watching cat videos on their phones. Is this really a yakuza group?”</p><p>Asami wanted to laugh but instead said, “Never mind that. How many men on patrol? What's the mood? Weapons?”</p><p>The number of men wandering the grounds had doubled once the sun went down without any sign of Ueda. The mood had changed from confident to anxious. The men on guard carried batons, and some had knives. No guns had been sighted, but it was assumed there would be some in the house.</p><p>“Really, what was this woman thinking?” Asami wondered out loud.</p><p>“She's too accustomed to the small Osaka crowd that she's been a part of all her life. She's been sheltered from the harsher side by her father and then her husband. I don't think she can comprehend the size of your...empire, or the type of violence you are capable of,” Ueda told him. “Plus, she's a beautiful woman, small and deceptively dainty. Attacking her in person makes any man seem like a horrible brute. She uses that to her advantage. I spoke harshly to her and ended up feeling like I'd just kicked a puppy.”</p><p>“But her husband is no fool.”</p><p>“No, but he can only act as a husband. The family is hers to control as she sees fit. He can advise her and try to change her mind, but the men are hers. As a husband, he has no choice but to support her final decisions. For Aki it's different. He could take the men from her, but she would lay a terrible guilt trip on him. And, because they helped raise him, they don't take him seriously sometimes.”</p><p>Asami sighed. “I can't believe I let you talk me into this. Why am I not burning this house to the ground?”</p><p>“Because you don't want to be a yakuza. Your new reputation is important to you. You could take back Takaba without this plan, but she might be upset enough to let something slip. We have to convince her, show her that pushing you too far would leave you with nothing left to lose. You have to scare her shitless.”</p><p>Asami shook his head. “Let's get this farce over with. Lead the way, Ueda.”</p><p>The group of men – twenty, plus Asami, Kirishima, Suoh, Yashiro, Doumeki, Onoe, and Kaburagi – followed Ueda down the dark side street (the street lamp's light had conveniently gone out), along the two-meter-high wall encircling the estate, to the tree whose limbs overhung the wall. Dressed all in black, the twenty men climbed up the small ladder they brought, then used the tree to drop silently inside the perimeter. They scattered through the darkness.</p><p>Asami went next, but instead of climbing down the tree on the other side, he chose a comfortable branch to perch on and lit a cigarette. Yashiro soon joined him, while Doumeki joined the other men in having a bit of fun. Suoh, Kirishima, and Ueda leaned against the wall on the inside, waiting. Kaburagi ran off to photograph everything, Onoe behind him with the video camera.</p><p>“How long is this part going to take?” Yashiro asked. “I'm getting splinters in my ass. I'd rather have something else in my ass.”</p><p>Asami chuckled. “You're welcome to go thump some heads.”</p><p>“No. I have a sadist streak as well as a masochistic one. I'd get carried away.”</p><p>“Hmm. Well, it shouldn't take very long. Ueda says these men are used to brawls. My men are trained for this sort of thing.”</p><p>Watanabe appeared out of the shadows. “The grounds are clear now, boss.”</p><p>“And the house?”</p><p>“Everyone is gathered in the men's lounge. Aki challenged Takaba to a game and the men are watching and cheering and taking bets. Apparently, losing involves some sort of striptease. Husband and wife are on the other side of the house where it's quieter.” Watanabe's face wavered between disgust at the men's lack of discipline and humor over the situation.</p><p>“We had best move on to step two, before someone is naked.”</p><p>Ueda again led the way. They passed a large pile of bodies in the courtyard, around forty men, all tied up and gagged. Some were unconscious, others glared or looked afraid. Asami's men rejoined them here, as well as Doumeki, Kaburagi, and Onoe. Then they were in the house and, just to add insult to injury, all the men took off their shoes then padded along like invited guests.</p><p>Ueda stopped outside the lady's sitting room. Asami slid open the door and entered, Suoh and two others right behind him. When the couple opened their mouths to shout, Asami merely held a finger to his lips for silence and they obeyed.</p><p>“If you call, the men will come running and we'll take them down. Up to now, we haven't killed anyone, but you never know what may happen if things get exciting. Do you understand what I'm saying? Your son is in this house, isn't he?”</p><p>They nodded at him. “Don't hurt Aki, please,” Miyabi pleaded.</p><p>“Oh, I don't intend to hurt him. I hear he's very attractive – he could bring in a lot of money with the right customers.” Miyabi gasped and her eyes welled with tears. “Cry a million tears, madam. It won't repay me for the expenses of this unplanned weekend vacation in Osaka. Suoh is going to keep you company while I explore the rest of your home. See the gorgeous color of that large bruise on the side of his head? Yes, he's well aware of who gave him that decoration.”</p><p>With that, Asami left them, closing the door. Ueda gestured to the right. “The lounge is that way.”</p><p>Asami did love to make an entrance. The door was open, shouting and cheering rang out into the hall. Asami stepped in and slid to the side, leaving the doorway clear for all the others to pour in.</p><p>“I'm glad you still have all your clothes on, kitten.”</p><p>“Asami!” Takaba leaped to his feet, tossing his game controller right into the face of a man beside him. He knocked another man down as he climbed over the back of the couch and threw himself into Asami's embrace, laughing and kissing him.<em> Back where you belong, Akihito. Back at my side.</em> Asami held him tight.</p><p>“You seem surprised to see me, Akihito. Surely you didn't doubt I would come for you? Didn't young Gotouda tell you of the plan?”</p><p>“He didn't tell me anything, and he seemed worried when Ueda didn't return. I thought you would trade Ueda for me tomorrow. I was planning to escape after everyone went to sleep – there's a good tree over...Why are you laughing?”</p><p>“Can't I just be happy to have you in my arms again? I missed you,” Asami growled. “And here I find you playing games with the enemy!”</p><p>“They aren't really the enemy. Anyway, I was bored. You didn't kill anyone, did you?”</p><p>“Nothing but a few bruised heads to match Suoh's. So far – the night's just getting started.”</p><p>“Asami! You can't kill anyone! It's over now, isn't it? Can't we just go home?”</p><p>“Business first, brat. Promise me you will stay quiet for the next part? No matter what I say or do.” Asami took Takaba by the shoulders and stepped back so they could look into each other's eyes. Takaba finally nodded. “Good.”</p><p>Asami surveyed the room. Most of the men had been too caught off-guard to offer any resistance. A few had tried to fight and been taken down. All of them were being tied up like those outside. Ueda and Aki were having their own little reunion, Yashiro was toying with one man like a cat with a mouse while Doumeki watched, Kaburagi was taking more pictures and Onoe recording everything but Asami and Takaba.</p><p>“Combine them with the others. We'll join you there. Someone tell Suoh to escort the boss and her husband to the courtyard as well. Gotouda Aki,” Aki turned to look at Asami. “I thank you for being a friend to Akihito. Whatever else I must do, I want you to know that.”</p><p>“I...understand, Asami-sama.”</p><p>“Go and pack a bag. Make it quick, just a change of clothes. You won't be staying here tonight. Ueda, go with him. Watanabe, keep an eye on them both.”</p><p>They scurried off. “Let's finish this.” Asami headed out to the courtyard where everyone waited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. One Saving Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>One Saving Grace</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Gotouda Miyabi, faced with her courtyard full of tied up, subdued, utterly defeated forces, broke down completely, clinging to her husband and crying and apologizing. Some of her men cried as well, either in sympathy or out of disappointment in themselves for letting her down. Akira merely held her, face a blank. He knew their fate was now entirely in Asami's hands.</p><p>Asami was also impassive as he stood watching her, one arm around Takaba. But he didn't sneer, had no need to gloat. He waited it out because he was not done yet. Kirishima felt just a touch of sympathy for everyone involved – he knew his boss well, and their punishment would fit the crime.</p><p>Wailing became sobbing became sniffling until the tears stopped at last. Drained of all that emotion, Miyabi turned swollen eyes toward Asami, then knelt. Akira knelt beside her.</p><p>“You have cost me significant time and money and anxiety. You have endangered my reputation, which I worked very hard to build. You held my lover hostage, though you were aware you had made a grave mistake in taking him. You dared to force me and those with me to do your bidding. In short, madam, you have royally pissed me off.”</p><p>Miyabi didn't dare speak. She pressed her forehead to the dirty pavement.</p><p>“Your one saving grace is that you kept it all secret. I'm not sure how you managed that, the gossip factory being what it is when it comes to such a close community. Perhaps it was luck. Luck for me and luck for you. Whatever the case may be, my reputation is intact. I'm still of a mind to ruin it myself out of sheer irritation.”</p><p>Asami signaled his men, who all took out their guns and pointed them at the collection of thugs. “Raise your head, Gotouda Miyabi, Kumicho of House Kirishima.” She hesitated, then did as he commanded and gasped in horror.</p><p>“No! Please!”</p><p>“Why not? They're useless. They failed you.”</p><p>“They didn't! I...I failed them. I created this disaster. I put them up against something they were never meant to face. Please don't harm them!”</p><p>Asami sighed and waved his hand. The guns were put away. “At least you know that much. What then am I to do with you? Do I force you into poverty, leaving all these men jobless? Burn down your lovely home out of spite? Take it in payment? I suppose not – Osaka's lower classes depend on you and I admire the work you do for them. So, here's what's going to happen.”</p><p>Asami pointed to Aki and Ueda, standing off to the side. “Ueda will be transferred to Tokyo. When that transfer goes through, both he and your son will be under my observation and care. Your son is going to be mine for the next year, perhaps two. He can visit on holidays, or you can travel to Tokyo. But visits only, no moving there to be close to him.”</p><p>Now it was the men's turn to moan and cry. Not their beloved Bocchan! “You monster! You can't take him from us! Please don't take him!” Ueda did not look happy with this turn of events. Aki said nothing but took his hand to hold.</p><p>“Quiet! I'm not going to sell him to depraved old men as a sex toy! I'm going to train him. I'm going to teach him. I'm going to make him work like a dog, not play as he's been doing. I'm going to drive out all the bad habits you've instilled in him. And while he's gone... Suoh?”</p><p>“Yes, boss.” Suoh stepped forward.</p><p>“Which one of them hit you with the rock?” Suoh pointed out an unconscious man sporting a huge welt on his head.</p><p>“Did that satisfy your need for revenge?”</p><p>“I...suppose so.”</p><p>“You feel like you failed me still, don't you?”</p><p>“I'm sorry, boss. Yes. I let you down, I was responsible for them getting away with Takaba Akihito.”</p><p>“Then prove your worth to me and earn back my trust. You will stay here in Osaka. You will retrain and reorganize and whip these men into form. I believe many of them have had no training at all – bar fights and brawls in the street do not count. We waltzed in here and took them all out at one-third their numbers, without making a sound or using a weapon. That cannot happen again. You understand me?”</p><p>Temporary exile for Suoh, to soothe his guilt. <em>Ah, Ryuichi, you clever bastard!</em> Kirishima could barely keep the satisfaction off his face. Kirishima Group and Gotouda Group would come out stronger from Suoh's training and advice, both families would prosper, and when Aki returned he would have an impressive force supporting him rather than a crowd of fangirls dressed like clowns who both idolized him and walked all over him. Plus, Suoh would keep Asami informed on everything.</p><p>Ueda would be pushed out of his comfort zone and challenged to reach his full potential as Aki's right-hand man. Aki would be disciplined but not broken, to become a worthy yakuza house leader likely to end up dominating the city rather than lazing about on the sidelines. Or he would follow Asami's lead and go legitimate. Yet they all felt at the moment that they were truly being punished.</p><p>Deprived of son and heir and idol, forced to house and be schooled by Suoh, Suoh left behind in “disgrace.” Masterful. <em>Renovation, Innovation, Motivation.</em> The Hakue slogan, and the guiding principle by which Asami lived.<em> He may have to use the carrot and the stick, but he will uplift them all. How does he do it?</em></p><p>“We're going to leave now. I'm taking Aki and Ueda with me for tonight – I need to speak with them in private. They'll return tomorrow. It will likely take me a week or two to arrange the transfer, giving all of you time to say your goodbyes. But don't for a moment think that because I've left the city, that I'm not watching. I rented an office and there will be some of my men using it. Also, we videotaped and photographed this entire encounter. Wouldn't that be embarrassing if it turned up on YouTube?”</p><p>With a gesture of his head, Asami's men disbursed and the rest turned to leave – through the front gate this time.</p><p>“How disappointing!” Yashiro stated. “Not even a bloody nose or a scraped knee. Doumeki, did you at least punch some of them?”</p><p>“Yes, boss. I thumped a few.”</p><p>“Ha!” Watanabe said, patting Doumeki's shoulder. “He took out at least ten of them by himself. A real tank, this one.”</p><p>“Ehh? I missed it. Annoying.” Yashiro grabbed Doumeki's hand and dragged him back the other direction. “We'll meet you in the parking area. I want to climb the tree again.”</p><p>“We'll leave a car for you,” Asami called after him. “That's no splinter he's carrying, unless I'm much mistaken.”</p><p>Yashiro's laugh rang out. Kirishima covered a smile by pushing up his glasses. He had overheard the conversation between Yashiro and Asami in the tree. Yashiro was proving very useful, putting to rest most of Kirishima's fears about his unstable, mercurial persona. In a pinch, he was dependable and got results, no matter how unconventional his methods. Asami and his instincts.</p><p>Asami. Kirishima watched his oldest friend and employer as he strolled alongside Takaba. They were speaking softly to each other, Takaba's face aglow with happiness, Asami's eyes locked on him and his entire posture relaxed. Kirishima could almost see the red thread of fate* that connected them, the bond was so tight, the love so strong.</p><p>
  <em>How could anyone think that Gotouda Aki was more gorgeous than our Takaba? </em>
  <span>Kirishima hid his admiration for the pair very well. No one would catch him squealing like a fangirl!</span>
</p><p><em>I don't think we'll be flying home to Tokyo very early tomorrow.</em> He pulled out his phone to instruct the pilot to plan for an afternoon departure. Next, he called the hotel to arrange for some room deliveries. Then he called Ayano just to hear her voice. </p><hr/><p><em>*Red thread of fate (or in some places, of marriage)</em> – a myth that says the gods tie an invisible red cord around the fingers of a pair that are destined to meet, they are each other's true love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. At His Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>At His Side</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Ueda and Aki shared a ride with Asami and Takaba, Kirishima at the wheel. Takaba was restraining himself from ripping Asami's clothes off, company be damned. But Ueda was very quiet, staring out the window, and Aki not his usual high-energy self and that put a damper on the mood.</p><p>Asami spoke. “Ueda, have you heard this saying before? 'Lay down with dogs and you wake up with fleas?'”</p><p>“No. That's...colorful.” He didn't turn his head.</p><p>“You are dating a yakuza heir. You did your best in this situation and were extremely helpful, but you worked on their behalf. And at the same time, you worked on my behalf as well. Your loyalty to your lover, your integrity as a police officer – they are at odds with each other, no matter how you try to stay neutral.”</p><p>Asami continued. “You need to choose one. You cannot have both – not indefinitely. At some point, this will tear you apart. If you tell me right now that you choose your career over Aki, I won't have you transferred. But he will still move to Tokyo.”</p><p>That brought Ueda's gaze back inside the car. He was very troubled and unsure.</p><p>“Ueda,” Takaba said, “I've been in your position. I met Asami while trying to take down criminals when I was still a freelance photographer. I thought he stood for everything I was against – crime, corruption, violence. And well...he did, to some extent. But what I learned was – no one is all black or all white, good or evil. What Asami did was illegal, no doubt, but he wasn't and isn't a bad person.”</p><p>Takaba shrugged. “Nothing is simple, nothing is easy. Ask Onoe and Kaburagi sometime about the so-called 'good' people and what they get up to away from the spotlight. Asami takes care of his own, he helps more than he ever harmed. He's honest, he keeps his word, he protects who he can.”</p><p>“Yes, I see that in him. But my situation is different.”</p><p>“Not really. Aki will need your support one day. He'll need your advice, your help, your arms at night, your smile. If you stand at his side, you share the responsibility for his actions. You can make a great impact as a team. You can help people, just as you do now in your role as a policeman. It's different, but no less important.”</p><p>Aki spoke up. “You know what both my families do, Ueda, even if you've been careful not to witness it. They skirt the law, but they don't break the spirit of it. I don't want you to give up the job you love for me. I truly don't. I've never asked you to and I never will. I think... I think going to work for Asami will be a good thing for me. It would be better if you were with me, but I can do it alone.”</p><p>“Aki, I don't...”</p><p>“Think it over tonight, Ueda,” Asami interrupted. “Talk in private once we get to the hotel. There's a very nice room waiting for you, with no annoying Aki-fans lingering in the halls, causing a scene, or interfering with your privacy.”</p><p>“All I'm going to point out is that Takaba makes me a better person. Kirishima was once a soldier who dreamed of defending his country and he's worse than any drill sergeant when it comes to organizing my days. Yashiro's companion Doumeki is an ex-cop and Yashiro is trying very hard to stay clean for his sake. Bodyguards, companions, friends, lovers – we need a moral compass as well as someone to lean on.”</p><p>Ueda sighed heavily. “It's not so much the legality, though I do believe in the law. I genuinely like my job – the day-to-day aspect of it. I meet all kinds of people, I make friends with them, I help them feel safe and they trust me.”</p><p>“That's not because you wear a uniform, Ueda. That comes from who you are inside. If you move to Tokyo, you will see. I think it would be a good experience for you and will give you a clearer perspective on what it would be like to act as Aki's right-hand man. Whether he becomes a yakuza or a legal businessman, at some point the two of you will have to stop playing secret lovers and face reality.”</p><p>“I know you're right – all of you. I'm going to miss Osaka, though.”</p><p>“Really? Tomoharu – you mean it?”</p><p>“Yes, Aki. I'm not quitting the police – not yet. But I'll stay with you in Tokyo. It all boils down to me not being able to live without you.”</p><p>“Tomo!” Aki grabbed Ueda's face and kissed him.</p><p>Asami shook his head. Takaba grinned at them. Ueda returned Aki's kiss, then pushed him back into the seat and buckled his seatbelt. Both couples held hands in a silence thick with desire the rest of the way to the hotel, where they found their rooms lit with candles, roses scattered across the bed, champagne chilling. Kirishima's thoughtfulness. </p>
<hr/><p>“Kirishima has been reading too much shojo manga,” Asami said as they entered their room. “Look at all this-mph!” Takaba had fastened onto him like a leech.</p><p>Lips. All Takaba had been wanting was Asami's lips on his, slanting first to one side then the other. And Asami's tongue, tangled with his own.<em> Yes! Just like this...</em>And hands. Asami's hands caressing his face, down his back, squeezing his ass...And his cock. Asami's glorious cock, hard and hot and pressed between their bodies. All of Asami, every part of him was Takaba's and he needed. He craved. He burned.</p><p>“Akihito, slow down! We have all night and I want to savor every inch of you.”</p><p>“Later!” Takaba gasped out. “I felt so empty without you! Fill me up! Overflow in me! We can do slow after.”</p><p>“Fuck, kitten! You drive me wild!”</p><p>Asami tossed him down on the bed, climbed on top. His hand slid easily inside the folds of the kimono, found nothing but bare skin. “Naughty Akihito! Running around bare-assed beneath this. Good thing I didn't know, or I'd have taken you against the wall with all those men watching!”</p><p>His mouth found Takaba's nipple and sucked hard while his hands found the lube. Then one finger slid inside and Takaba nearly came, it felt so good.</p><p>“More! Faster!”</p><p>“I'm not going to damage you in process, lover. Not if we're going several rounds tonight.”</p><p>Agonizing, the care Asami took in preparing Takaba. He cried and begged, whimpered and moaned. Then finally...“Ahh! God! Ryuichi!” Takaba dug his nails into the fabric of Asami's shirt as Asami thrust into him, all the way to the hilt in one quick movement.</p><p>Takaba's entire body seemed to explode with pleasure, waves of fire that went on and on. He hadn't ejaculated – it was a dry orgasm that rocked him from head to toe. “Ngggh! Ahh! Help! Touch me, touch me! Go deeper!”</p><p>“Christ, Akihito!” Asami grasped Takaba's cock and stroked it, all the while thrusting with abandon. Takaba came again, spurting out streams of milky cum this time. Quivering with the aftershocks, he looked up into Asami's eyes just in time to see them grow dark and unfocused as Asami came as well. Heat flooded his insides and tears leaked down his cheeks.</p><p>“I missed you! I love you!”</p><p>“Akihito. Kitten,” Asami growled into his ear. “Why did you go and get yourself kidnapped? I nearly lost my mind. Only the thought of turning your heart against me kept me from torturing and slaughtering and tearing apart the whole city of Osaka. Don't do that to me ever again!”</p><p>Takaba laughed weakly. “Stupid Asami. I'll try really hard not to get abducted again by accident.”</p><p>“Who are you calling 'stupid,' foolish boy!” Asami poked him with a finger – poked him in the armpit.</p><p>Takaba flinched, getting very serious. “Don't you dare!” He tried to squirm away, but Asami was still inside him and pressing him down into the mattress. “Asami! Don't!” He was poked again, several times along one side.</p><p>A giggle escaped Takaba's mouth. “Noooo!” he howled as Asami's fingers danced and brushed and thoroughly tickled him. All his thrashing and gasping had another effect – Asami was growing hard again, leaving him breathless. “Not fair! Not fair!”</p><p>“Ahh, Akihito...I missed you, too. So very much. And you know I never fight fair.” Asami's touch turned to caresses and his mouth met Takaba's for a long deep kiss.</p><p>He moved, much more slowly. Out to just the tip, then back in until Takaba felt Asami's balls brush his ass. Again. One more time. With trembling fingers, Takaba unbuttoned Asami's shirt, eased it off, tossed it aside. Then he pushed himself up until he was sitting astride Asami's lap. Asami's strong hands lifted him, lowered him. He yanked off the kimono, pressed their hearts together, felt their matched pace.</p><p>“I will always wait for you,” Takaba whispered.</p><p>“I will always find you,” Asami answered.</p><p>“Always...”</p><p>Takaba was home.</p><p>
   </p><p>
  <b>[sneaking away] The Tokyo Yaoiverse is going to let them have some private time. See you again soon!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>